Invisus Veritas
by Ashii Black
Summary: As a Dark Power is rising, Harry encounters Sylvia, who plays a key part in his history, and his feelings for Draco change drastically. And how does Severus become an important figure? SLASH, NOT MARY SUE! DEATH! LANGUAGE! PRE-HBP/DH!
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

N/A and randomness: Hey y'all!  I've been fixing up stuff, editing all of it before I decide to finally put up a bit of Part 3….lol 

So please R&R and tell me what you think!  I really don't care if u flame, just don't tell everyone you've ever met how much it sucks, okay?  I want to know if I should fix things and if it's good and what parts you liked!  Feedback my friends, feedback!  And a huge thanks to the people who have inspired me to write this fic:

Sirius (Naturally, I wrote the first few pages of the fic just thinking about his death and why life is like this.

Dragonchild, you have been a great friend to me as I have written fanfics and read ur own.  I thank you very much for helping me with the Marauders Lost Letters and Journals and its sequel.  You made me feel quite special when I read ur reviews.

Dark Angel240, we met on Neopets, both agree on the slash/different pairings of HP and other fic subjects.  You FINALLY wrote a fic that I could comment on, and it was great!  You have been reading this from the beginning, and I feel really happy that there's someone I can talk to.  Talking to you has given me ideas (The final Harry/Draco pairing, which I wasn't sure would happen in this fic, some Sylvia personality, and Sevvy's sacrifice) and inspiration.  I owe it all to you.

And last but not least, Arivania, you are such a sweet person and you too have been with me on Neopets and we chat a lot (And I am indeed thinking of submitting one of the novels I've written before.) and you have inspired me to keep writing this fic!  I really thought I'd just end it at Part 2 and leave it all alone and work on my Draco fic until it was over, but your reviews convinced me to stay with it!

Thank you to you all, and ON WITH THE FIC!

Invisus Veritas, Part One 

As Harry Potter left his Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. class, he was in a sour mood.  The one and only Professor Serverus Snape was teaching their class, while the regular classes got McGonagall.  Another thing that upset him was that Ron wasn't there, because he didn't qualify for that class.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione Granger urged.  "It's not that bad!  Snape has to give us some slack, because all of us got and 'Outstanding' in our O.W.L.'s!"

"Not that bad?!  Geez, Hermione, what the hell do you know???  Snape is the most foul, evil thing on Earth-"

Harry's criticism had stopped short, because he saw a girl about his age staring at him.  She had been in their Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he had never in his life seen her before.  "Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah, you.  I've never seen you in my life, and you look about my age, and I know all of the kids here." Harry replied, Hermione looking anxious (she had an Arithmancy book in her arms).

"Apparently you don't.  I'm a sixth year." She answered haughtily, smoothing her straight waist-long black hair and staring at him with big brown (almost black) eyes.  

"A sixth year?!  That's what I am!!!!!!  How come I've never seen you before?  What House are you in?"

She looked down, partially embarrassed.

"Oh I see.  You are in Hufflepuff, and you didn't want to be.  But that's okay, um, uh- what's your name?" Ronald Weasly quickly said, who had just joined them and had been listening in on the conversation.

The girl glared at him.  "For your information, my name is Sylvia, and I'm in Slytherin!" she snapped at him and walked off towards the Potions dungeons.

Ron looked at Hermione, who looked as if she was controlling the urge to kick him in the you-know-where.  Harry stared at the two in shock.

"Sylvia in Slytherin.  Why haven't we ever seen her before, even though she's in our year?" Harry asked the two.

"Well, if Ron hadn't been so rude to her by bursting in like that, we could've found out why she was never around." Hermione said deadly to Ron.

"God Hermione, it's the first day of school, and you of all people are in a bad mood!" Ron said incredulously.

"Well, I have lots of homework, and it's Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Snape.  Get it?"

"Ohhhh, it's going to be hell!" Harry moaned, and as you all know, Harry isn't the type of person to complain out loud (notice the tiniest hint of sarcasm there.).

"But, this Sylvia really freaks me out!  We've never seen her before, and between the three of us, we know every single 6th year here!  And we don't know her!  That's what's really bothering me…..But she takes Arithmancy, and I have it next." Hermione said to herself.

"Hoping to be her study buddy?  I'd like that…." Ron commented.

Hermione glared at him.

"Uh, Harry?  You wanna go and do our homework?  We can do it outside by the lake.  Really relaxing……." Ron commented, trying to get away from death by Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked up.  "You two have homework?"

"Well, yeah, so do you." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect you two would actually be doing it right now.  Good job." She paused, looking at their slightly put out faces. "But, I'm off to Arithmancy, and I'll let you know if I catch sight of Sylvia." Hermione finished, and then ducked out of the Common Room.

"Barking mad," Ron commented.

"Right.  C'mon, we have Transfiguration to do."

Ron raised his eyebrows.  "Now, now, don't got all 'Hermione' on me."

Harry laughed and the two of them walked outside to do their homework by the lake.

**********************

Harry knew that sooner or later, he'd have an encounter with Draco Malfoy.  After all, he had landed his father in Azkaban (not like he didn't deserve it).  Harry just didn't know how or when it would be.

"Potter!  Are you and Weasly doing homework on this sort of day?" sneered Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had grown taller and into a very good-looking young man.  His peroxide blond hair was longer and slicked back, and his big, full icy blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Why does everyone want to know about us doing homework?!" Ron exclaimed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked dully.

Just after he said that, something occurred to Harry: Malfoy was in Slytherin, and was bound to know about Sylvia.  It was strange; he just couldn't get his mind off of her.

"Hey Malfoy….." Harry began.

"What???  I came here to get you pissed at me, so that Professor Snape can dock points off of Griffindor!" Malfoy pointed out to Harry like he was a child.  Ron nodded at Harry earnestly, agreeing with Malfoy.

"No, it's just that I need to ask you something really important-"

"No, Potter, I most certainly do not want to go to lunch with you and your friends and talk about girls."

Everyone laughed at that.  A crowd was gathering, so Harry decided to make this quick and painless. At least, for him.

"How much do you know about a sixth year Slytherin named Sylvia?" Harry asked.

That wiped the smirk off of Malfoy's face, along with the other Slytherins.  "Sylvia Epans?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Harry and Ron had never seen Malfoy act like this before, and Ron let out an enormous laugh.

"Shut your poor mouth, Weasly." Malfoy snapped, glaring at him.

Was what Harry asked actually offending Malfoy?  The great, evil, Muggle-born-wizard-hating, mortal enemy Draco Malfoy actually showing emotion that was not about himself???  How could this be?!?!?!?!?!

"Well, you know her name.  What else?" Harry asked eagerly.

Malfoy suddenly pulled himself upright and back into his '"leadership" position.  "Yeah, I now who she is.  She is an embarrassment to all Slytherins!"

Ron suddenly doubled over and then shot up, glaring at him with eyes that were not his own.  "Slytherins are an embarrassment to themselves and everyone around them, Draco."

Malfoy and Harry's eyes widened.  "Watch it, Weasly, or I'll have your naked ass hanging off of the North Tower like a flag." He hissed.

Ron didn't seem to get the picture.  Or rather, what was inside Ron didn't seem to get the picture.  "Stuff it, Draco." He laughed.

"Weasly, just the person I've been meaning to see.  You see, Weasly, my cauldrons need cleaning, and you are the perfect one for the job!" announced Professor Snape menacingly.

"But Malfoy was threatening me!" Ron said in a whiny voice.

"10 points from Griffindor."

Ron's face grew red.  "BUT IT'S ME, F-"

"**SHUT UP WEASLY!!!!!!**  If I ever ear you talk back to me, I will have you expelled!" he raged, and then flounced off, probably to clean his robes, muttering something like, "She is dead."

Harry and Malfoy stared at Ron in amazement as Ron burst into tears and kept screaming, "It's me, not him, ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Ron stopped and sat up.  "The Imperius Curse!!!!!!!!  Someone was controlling my thoughts!!!!!  I couldn't-"

Malfoy stared at Harry and Ron as if he couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"C'mon, Ron.  Let's go."  Harry tugged at the sleeve of Ron's robes, and the two managed to walk away without any conflict.

**********************

"Hermione, I swear- I was going to say something after that!  I'm not sure what it was, though.  Whoever was possessing me had a temper, because I'm pretty sure that they were going to say fu-"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Harry stared at his dinner, unable to eat anything.  All he could think about was Sylvia.  Something caught his eye.  "Sylvia!  Hi!  Wait up!" he called to the girl standing alone, and walked toward her.

"Oh, it's you.  What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Actually, I was wondering why I haven't ever seen you before."

"So, all you care about is solving the mystery?  Well guess what, Potter?  I'm not telling you!" she spat.

"Please, don't be rude, I just- how do you know my name?"

She looked at him, smirking. "**_I_** happen to belong to one of the most feared Pureblooded families in history; I think I'd know your name." She replied, and then widened her eyes in horror; she had just given away vital information.

"But-Epans-I don't recognize it."

"Because you've fought Lord Voldemort four times and you've heard of most of the Death Eaters doesn't mean that you can go off, telling me what I-" she started to say, and then saw something behind Harry that made her squeal and run away.

Harry turned around and saw no one.  Except for Snape, who was glaring after her.  Snape saw Harry staring at him, and looked at him, gave him his own murderous glare, and then took off in Sylvia's direction.

**What was it about Snape that scared her?  Uh, never mind that question.  EVERYTHING about Snape would scare him.**

He stood there (Stupidly), and then acted on impulse (once again, most likely stupidly); and took off after Snape and Sylvia (Yup, definitely stupid).

************************************************

"Sylvia Epans.  You do realize why I let you finally join the rest of the school?"

"Yes, I do.  I am older, more responsible-"

Snape coughed.

Sylvia pursed her lips and continued, "-and I play an important part in the future."

"Sylvia, your behavior today has been out of control!  Do you realize that your actions could affect my teaching career?  It took a lot to redeem myself, and I don't need a student screwing it up!"

"And Young Miss Sylvia Epans isn't important at all."

"How DARE you use that tone of voice to a teacher?  You have not been brought up well at all!  50 points from Slytherin!"

If Harry had any more feeling left in his body, he would have gasped.  Snape NEVER took points from his own House.

"But-"

'Before you say anything, address me as Professor Snape, and not one of your foolish nicknames you have for me.  You are a disgrace to Slytherins and a horrible one at that.  I hate you." Snape glared at her.  "I hate you even worse than Mr. Epans."

Harry stared at them in shock.  **Who was Mr. Epans???**

"I hate you, too." Sylvia said, and then lunged at him, trying to get her hands around his neck.

Snape glared at her, and then said a spell that made her pass out immediately.  He then carried her over to a bed right in that room.  In fact, that room was a bedroom.  It looked like it had recently been slept in….Was that Sylvia's room?

Snape then started walking away, and Harry ran behind a statue until he disappeared from sight.

Harry then snuck back to the room, Sylvia snoring, thinking about what had just happened.  **She has a temper.  Remind me to never ever get in the way of Miss Sylvia Epans.**

"Like what you saw, Potter?" a voice drawled out behind him.  "When Epans gets real bad, he has me help him restrain her.  That's what the chains are for, not for some kinky game, if that's what you were thinking."

Harry spun around.  "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are: Only I have permission to be here, because I watch the show and then report to my father.  It gives him and the other- people- pleasure."

"Does it give you pleasure, watching a poor girl be scolded by Snape?" Harry asked, a little cautious of an actual conversation with Draco Malfoy, his biggest enemy…well, maybe just a little behind of Voldemort, but not much.

"Well, I may be what you might call evil, but she is completely innocent.  I can't hate her too much."

"You hate the innocent."

"No, I just hate Mudbloods."

"But you hate the Weasly family."

"The Weasels?  Well, they might as well be Mudbloods, the way that they act.  It's disgusting."

"But- what is she?"

"Something that your so-called heroic mind could never comprehend. Only true Slytherins could do it.  Not, I know all about the whole You-Know-Who thing, but that's not what I'm saying.  You need PURE Slytherin blood, as much of a Slytherin you may be.  Any good-doer would just feel bad for her, while we look deeper and can actually relate as to why he hates her, and not just for the main two reasons.  And also, while we see why he hates her, we know why he loves her at the same time.  Your puny brain could never comprehend that sort of thing."

"Once again, what is she?"

"Sorry, I'm only allowed to tell Dark Wizards." He replied sarcastically.

"Malfoy, if I was to- call it a truce, would you consider discussing Slytherin logic with me?  You are the only person who could help me with a problem that I have been having?  Even Ron and Hermione can't help me."

Malfoy stared at him in wonder.  "Why?" he asked in astonishment.  He was in such surprise, he didn't even know how to respond.

"Well, I really want to understand Sylvia's problem, and I know care how long it takes, I just want to know!  You really must be smart and cunning to be a Slytherin, and a- erm- good one at that." He added casually.

Malfoy sniggered at the pathetic attempt of a compliment.  "Potter, do you realize that we are not always the way we make ourselves to be?  You, for instance, are a hero to most of wizard kind; I won't deny that, but when you are all along at night and when you are not surrounded by fans, you wonder who you really are.  Wizards may seem like they are all big and bad, especially Purebloods, but we know that we are even closer to human than Muggle-borns are, because we have pressure.  I suppose that you know all about that from your award-winning personality uncle, aunt, and cousin." Malfoy grinned.

"See?!  This is exactly the sort of thing I want to know!"  Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright.  On a few conditions: One, no one knows about this, ab-so-lute-ly NO ONE!!!!  Two, out of this room, we act like normal: We hate each other.  Three, you tell me about your own logic."

Harry stared at him.  Something was odd about the riles that he set up.  Number Two made it sound like they didn't really and truly hate each other….  "Okay, well, I agree, but it's not going to be easy."

"Don't worry, just let me handle all of it.  Professor Snape is under my father's influence, or WAS, at least…"

Harry nodded.  "When do we meet back here?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll know."

****************************************************

"Harry!  Where'd you go????"  Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"I tried to get Sylvia to talk to me, so I followed her up to the Slytherin Common Room, and then Snape came up behind me and yelled at me for an hour or so.  I didn't get detention, though.  He really hates Sylvia."

"Really?  Ugly old git." Ron said.

"Ro-on!" Hermione scoffed.

Ron glared at her.  "You're still going to be all, 'But he's a good guy' still, after what he's done and what we've found out about him?!"

"Ron, I believe in Dumbledore, and you know that Dumbledore is always right."

"Not always." Harry muttered to himself, remembering last June.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Well, Dumbledore is just as much as a student as we are.  He doesn't know everything, and doesn't always act for the best." Harry said, unable to stop himself.

"Harry, I've never heard you act like this!  What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing.  I just am feeling-" Harry stopped short.  **What's wrong with me today?  This is weird.**

"You guys, my head hurts.  I think I need to go to bed." Harry said, and got up, leaving Hermione and Ron, staring at him in shock.

*****************************************************

The next day, Harry sat in his Potions class in complete misery.  

Snape kept giving Sylvia and him looks of utmost loathing, and constantly corrected their so-called mistakes.  Malfoy was also in the class, and Harry had no idea why, because all he seemed to do was just fool around and probably be a Dark Wizard the rest of his life.  

Harry started thinking about Malfoy's job interview.  "Yeah, I am a Dark Wizard.  My grades?  Well, my father bought my way into the N.E.W.T. classes, really, I am not very bright."

Harry started to laugh, and then stopped immediately when he saw Snape staring at him as if he was toxic.  

"Potter, you received an 'O' in your O.W.L.S. That is the sole reason you are here.  Now, if you dare make any other noise rather than asking me questions about potions you don't understand –which I imagine you will-, then you will be out of this class immediately!" Snape spat, enjoying Harry's look of horror.

Malfoy laughed.  Hermione quickly squeezed his hand for support.  **Ok, get yourself together, Harry.  Just breathe.**

"Now, as I was saying, N.E.W.T. Potions students have expectations to hold up to.  You must do all of your work perfectly.  If you do not have an average grade, then you will find yourself sitting in your Dormitory at this time next term.  Now, I expect that all of you bought your new cauldrons.  Your old ones may not hold the type of potions that we will be making.  We will be attempting to make Veritaserum, Wolfsbane, and Polyjuice Potion, just to name a few.  These potions are some of the hardest potions to make, especially the Wolfsbane and Veritaserum.  Now, what kind of potion ingridient is the most difficult to break down?"

The class sat in silence.  

Except for Hermione, who raised her hand.

Snape ignored her.  "Well, since no one knows, perhaps Miss Epans can tell us."

Sylvia looked up from her notes and swung her long hair back.  "Professor Snape, Mugroot is the most difficult ingredient to break down."

"And why is that, Malfoy?"

"I do not know, Professor." Malfoy said honestly.

Harry smiled.

"Potter?  Does it ring a bell in your abnormally large head?" Snape asked cruelly.

Hermione quickly tapped a piece of parchment and something appeared: _It's very large and extremely hard.  You need to dilute it in toad acid in order to use it correctly._

"Um, well Professor, it's really big, and hard to break.  In fact, you can't break it, so you need to dilute it in toad acid before you can use it correctly."

"Well Potter, apparently you've been doing your homework.  Or maybe Miss Granger helped you worm your way out of this hole.  Either way, you are correct.  I expect 6 inches of homework about Mugroot due to me by Friday.  You have four days.  You are now excused.  Except for Miss Epans.  Oh, and you too, Potter."

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise, and then said, 'Oh Professor, I need to speak with you about my schedule."

"Wait outside the classroom.  I need to speak with Potter and Epans first."

"Okay sir."

Hermione gave Harry and odd look and then walked over to the doorway to wait for him.  Malfoy followed and "accidentally on purpose" crashed into her, spilling all of her books.  "Oh no!" Malfoy said in an extremely false voice, and then said, "I would help you, but I don't want a Mudblood's books dirtying up my hands; I just washed them."

Hermione glared at him with such force, Malfoy actually looked kind of scared.  She reminded him of McGonagall, whom he had detention with tonight.

"Don't you ever call me that.  I am sick of your stupid remarks, and it's about time that someone stood up to it." She said and walked off, extremely upset (Maybe she was PMSing?)

"Now Potter, I was not truly honest in our little confrontation a few minutes ago.  You did not receive an 'O' on your O.W.L.S., instead, you received an 'E'.  I only allowed you to be here was because Minerva McGonagall practically beat me to a bloody pulp when I told her I wouldn't let you in.  I do not want to be a bloody pulp.  Therefore, I must take you into the class."

"You should be a Logic teacher." Harry said, nodding.

"I am not finished!  This is why I am having Miss Epans tutor you.  She has had private lessons in every single subject since she was 9, and is now at N.E.W.T level.  She is as qualified as I am."

"But-Professor-I have to do other homework!  I have no time to teach a-"

"Loser?" Snape suggested evilly.

"YES!"

"Hey!  Don't I have any say in this?!" Harry asked.

The two of them turned to him.  "No." they said menacingly.

"Okay, I am locked up in a dungeon for my entire life, and when I finally get free, you still manage to find a way to make my life miserable?  This. Isn't. **FAIR!!**" she bellowed.

Snape snapped out of his calm state. "Detention and 30 points from Slytherin."

"You bastard." She said hotly.

"Look who's talking." He replied.

Her eyes filled with tears and then left the room.

Harry stood there dumbfounded.  He especially was shocked when Snape let a single tear fall onto his papers.

Then he seemed to notice Harry.

He stood up so quickly, his chair flew behind him.  His eyes were rigid, and his face was extremely white.

He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him towards his face.  "Never-EVER repeat or wonder about what happened just now.  If I find out that you did, I'll kill you.  And that is indeed, a threat."

The only time that Harry had seen Snape remotely like this was the time when he looked into his Pensive and saw his father beating up on him.  Why was it that even though Snape was a step away from murdering him, Harry managed to feel sorry for him?

"I won't say a word.  Please put me down."

"Fine.  Your tutoring will start on Thursday at 3 in my office.  Don't be late." Snape replied, still as white as a ghost.

As Harry left, he saw Malfoy standing there, grinning at him.  "Enjoy the show, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Did I?  Oh, it was fabulous!  I really think that Snape really likes you!"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she fell down.  I offered help, and she ran away." Malfoy said as innocently as he could (I'm sorry, I am just trying to picture that, and it's funny as hell.)

"Fuck off, Malfoy." (Oh dear, here comes the language)

"Shut it, Potter.  Or Snape'll kill you.  Plus, I don't think language is your style." He replied coolly and strolled into the classroom.  "Hello Professor.  That Epans girl isn't really good for your health.  Neither is Potter, for that matter." Malfoy began.

**Sure, get on his good side, Malfoy….**

Harry ran down to his next class (Charms), and he saw Ron looking out the doorway, waiting for him.

He quickly apologized and took a seat.

************************************************************

"I swear, Sylvia Epans is the craziest person in the school.  During Ancient Runes, she burst into tears, because she got a 100% on the review, while I got a 103%." Hermione said and then took a drink from her goblet.

"Um, Hermione, put yourself in her shoes.  Wouldn't you be bursting into tears?  She sounds like your new best friend, crying about getting a 100%.  Hey, I'D do anything to get a 95%!" Ron replied, shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"That's because you are not academically correct.  She then screamed at me, and called me a Mudblood." She replied, glaring at Ron.

CLUNK! Went Ron's pencil.  "She said THAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!"

"Well, she is a Slytherin.  And a Pureblood."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"She told me when I asked her how she knew my name, and that was her excuse."

"Well, looky here!  The Mudblood, the Muggle-lover, and the Hero.  Can I get your autograph, Loser Potter?" Sylvia said behind them.

"What's your issue today, Epans?  Sniffed the wrong Potion?  I keep telling you to use the red one, but noooo…. No one listens to Draco Malfoy."

She spun around.  "Oh, it's you, Draco.  I thought it was someone important."

His ears reddened.  "Oh, and I'm not important?"

"Not in my book."

"Well, in MY book, I am the one who makes fun of people.  You may have loved listening to me tell you stories about how is mistreat the freaks, but ONLY I do the talking around here." He said very loudly, so everyone could hear.

The Great Hall stared at the two, who looked like they were about to fight.

She turned pink.  "I'm a Slytherin, just like you.  I think you should be happy that I am taking an interest in making fun of the 'freaks'."

"You aren't even supposed to be in Slytherin.  You r daddy just paid a whole bunch so you could be in it.  Plus, I hate you." Malfoy added pointedly.

She smacked Malfoy with all of the strength she could muster.  "How dare you?! My father-"

"-Only cares about his reputation." Malfoy finished.

Sylvia stared at him, tears now beginning to stream down her cheeks, and then walked away, not before saying a bunch of really bad words.

"Is that even a word?" Hermione asked Ron, raising her eyebrow.

"I never knew it could be used like that." Ron said.

Almost the entire room thundered into applause for Malfoy.  Even the Griffindor's cheered.

The only person who didn't clap was Harry.

"I hate the git, but he knows what to say!" Dean Thomas said, clapping.

Malfoy blinked, grinned, and then sat down to the table that was clapping the most: the Slytherins.

"Why did Malfoy help us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he hates her.  He doesn't want her taking Slytherin for granted, that's for sure." Ron said.

"I guess he has some dignity when it comes to Slytherin, as much dignity that House has…. What do you think, Harry?"

"Not sure."

He suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from the palm of his hand.  When he looked at it, he noticed two things: One, his hand was bleeding, and Two, it looked like words were written backwards.

He grabbed a piece of parchment, and pressed his hand down.

It read:

_Tonight at nine 'o' clock.  Same place, tell no one._

Harry quickly stole a glance at Malfoy, who was grinning at his.  Harry mouthed. "Ow, that hurt!" Malfoy's grin went even wider.

"Harry!  You're bleeding!  What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Hermione."

Ron looked at him and then asked, "So, are we going to work on our homework tonight?"

"You mean copy off of me?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Only if you want to."

"Well, I'll be doing homework, anyways.  Harry, what about you?"

"Uh, actually, I need to, um…."

"What?"

"Snape is having me tutored.  I am behind on Potions…"

"Like, really and truly Remedial Potion?" Hermione asked.

"You could call it that."

"And you will be stuck with Snape??" Ron asked in disgust.

"No.  Sylvia Epans."

*****************************************************


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Part 1!!!!!

I hope you liked this fic, I'm enjoying typing this up.  Please R&R, and since I don't really have any more to say, here's chapter two of part one!

Chapter 2, Part 1

"Get away easily, Potter?" asked Malfoy as Harry entered the room.

"Yup.  I just told them that I hate Remedial Potions, which I do, so therefore, I wasn't lying."

"You should be a Logic teacher." Malfoy replied, using Harry's own comment against him.

"Cheater.  Make your own comebacks."

"So, you have to take it again???  Just how stupid are you, Potter?"

"That one was good, but not very funny.  I never took Remedial Potions; I was actually taking Occulemency lessons.  Oh no, I told you.  If you dare tell…"

"I couldn't if I wanted to.  I put a spell on the room, if we try to tell anyone anything that we talked about in this room, there's a nasty surprise waiting for you."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I thought about and thought about it, and finally figured the best way to go through this is to give each other tattoos, which is a powerful Dark Magick charm."  
            Harry blinked.  "What and why?"

"Tattoos.  Like the um, Death Eaters' marks." Malfoy said quickly, as if he dropped dead right there if he said any more about Death Eaters.  "The reason we would be doing this is because we can understand each other if we have a- um- connection.  We would be transfusing them through a tattoo.  Kind of like that ugly scar on your head," Malfoy said, grinning.

Harry ignored the comment.  "So, what does the tattoo look like?"

"Well, I was thinking about this:"

He drew a snake on top of the zodiac Leo symbol.

"See?  Snake and Lion."

Malfoy looked very proud of himself.

"Okay, and how are we going to put them on?"  Harry asked (extremely stupidly).

Malfoy looked at him as if he was crazy.  "Um, Magic?  Maybe?  Or are you too used to Muggle things?"

"Ow, you sting me with your words, Malfoy.  Act like a person and not an asshole.  Of course, you are one…..Remember our truce.  Speaking of which, why did you act like that to Sylvia this evening?"

Malfoy grinned.  "Not telling.  Now, I'm just going to say a spell, and trace the tattoo on you.  It'll be small, though.  Where do you want it?"

"Upper back, just where my neck ends."

"Ooh, you're a real man now.  Both of us say the chant, I draw it on you, you draw it on me, and then we repeat the chant together to close it."

"What's the chant?"

"Veritas contrano uter que incontineo quearo fierie prudens." Malfoy replied.  (Yes, those are actual Latin terms.  All of my credits and references go at the bottom of Part 1, Part 2, etc.)

"Something about truth…"

"Duh.  This allows us to tell the truth and never lie to each other."

"Okay, and how do we keep the connection?"

Malfoy made a face and replied, "We have to take our shirts off, hold hands, and point our wands at each other's chest.  When I saw the picture, it looked kind of kinky."

"NO!  SHUT UP!  NO MORE INFO!" Harry yelled as Malfoy laughed.

"Alright, shut up.  We need to chant."

Malfoy and Harry took off their shirts, pointed their wands to each other's chest, and then grasped hands, both looking rather disgusted.

"Veritas contrano uter que incontineo quearo fierie prudens." They chanted and Harry turned around and Malfoy quickly traced the symbol with his wand, and then Harry quickly did the same.

They grabbed hands again, and got in the same position that they were in before and repeated, "Veritas contrano uter que incontineo quearo fierie prudens."

The two suddenly felt a surge of pain flow through their body.  Harry kneeled over, gasping for breath, and Malfoy grabbed his head, fell to his knees, and let out a howl of pain.  Then, the two passed out.

****************************

A few hours later, Harry woke up feeling odd and not quite him self.  He had seen his entire life flash before him.

"Am I dead?" he asked aloud.

Someone stirred.  "Potter?" Sylvia asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Sylvia?! What are you doing here?!" Harry gasped.

"Uh, this is my room.  Oh, and your boyfriend is on the floor."

He looked beside him to see Malfoy sleeping like a baby.  "Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I came in here, I saw Draco holding something tightly in his arms -apparently you-and figured it was his teddy bear.  He still sleeps with one, you know." She looked at him.  "Some teddy bear.  Ohhhhhh, I've got HIS number now.  But I had no idea either of you were like that.  You erm, both have very, uh, manly chests." She coughed and then smiled, looking at Harry's shirtless body.

Harry looked down and then remembered what they had really been doing, which was not each other.

"By the way, what's that thing on the back of your neck?  It's really interesting."

"It's a tattoo."

"A scar ain't good enough for you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Stuff it."

"I don't have to."

"Between the ears you do."

She glared at him.  "You know how smart I am.  My father helped teach me everything I know.  Draco did the rest."

"Draco-smart?"

"Yeah, scary, isn't it?"

"Does your rich, Pureblooded father live down- here?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

"Nope." She replied gleefully.

"Who _IS_ your father?" Harry finally asked.

"I haven't told anyone.  I don't think I'm not about to tell you."

"Why not?  Something to be ashamed of?"

"Everything for me and him to be ashamed about." She replied coldly.

"And why is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Look, all I want is your friendship.  I don't hate you."

He caught her off guard.  "What did you just say?"

"I just want to be your friend.  I have only been able to think about you for the past few days, the way you just showed up, but yet you say you've been here for years."

Sylvia looked apologetic for a moment and then glared at him.  "So, you want to know my history and then ditch me fore your goody-goody friends.  Right.  I've heard that before from teachers."

"No I won't.  I just want to be your friend."

"No one has EVER really said that before to me."

"No one?"

"Well, my father has kept me locked up in her since before I was 10 months old." She looked around to make sure no one was listening.  "Lord Voldemort would have killed me.  And now that he's back, my father realizes that he wants me dead, not protected, and he lets me out under strict supervision." She poured out a fair few secrets and then bit her lip in surprise.

"But why would someone-"

"JUST LEAVE!" she said, tears coming to her eyes.  Malfoy snored loudly.

"But-"

"Get out!  I'll tell my father, and he HATES you!  He'll even kill you if you upset me!"

Harry started walking away, when suddenly; she ran up to him and then kissed him.

(No, my friends, not a little peck, but we're talking full-blown Titanic kiss.)

When it ended, she whispered, "Thanks for being here tonight.  I can be a real bitch sometimes, but I never have anyone to talk to, except for my ass-of-a-father and Draco.  Please don't tell anyone."

Harry suddenly recognized her face, but didn't know how or why.

Harry started to go, when she called out again.  "Um, you might want your clothes." She smiled holding up his robe and shirt.

She then proceeded to kick Malfoy hard in the gut.  He moaned and stood up.  "Hey!  What was that for?!"

Harry got his clothes on and let the two fight like siblings, and thought about Sylvia.  She looked so familiar when she looked at him like that.  And when she was pissed off, she strangely reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He then walked in the Common Room, and saw Hermione and Ron asleep on their books.

So he just walked up to his bed and practically passed out.

***************************************

Harry woke up the next day and saw Ron gaping at him.  "What is it, Ron?"

"You scar, it's-it's black!" Ron gasped.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.

"Just kidding, Harry."

His mouth dropped open.  "Ron, what's gotten into you?  My scar isn't something to lie about."

Ron's smile disappeared.  "Neither is Remedial Potions.  Epans was in the library until practically midnight, and then you came back at about two o' clock in the morning.  Liar!" Ron yelled.

Harry's eyes widened.  "I-I-um-er-uh."

"You screwed up.  Where were you?  Hermione was worried sick!" Ron said.  Harry could feel a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"I was-um"

"COME ON!  WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!?!"

"I have a new girlfriend."

Ron's anger immediately left him.  "And you stayed up until 2 in the morning?!  Give me all of the details!"

"What?  NO!"

"At least tell me who she is."

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know who she is and you SLEPT with her?!" Ron looked at Harry in admiration.

"No!  I didn't sleep with her!"

"But you don't know who she is…"

"In a way.  First she's one person, and then she is completely different."

"What's her name?"

"Clara.  She's a-"

"What?"

"Ravenclaw.  Fourth year.  But she's really shy, so please don't say anything.  I'll just tell Hermione I have a girlfriend and spent the night with her last night and then ask if she wants to hear the details.  She will then proceed to tell me that I am just as bad as you."

Ron laughed.  "Does she have a friend?"

Harry thought for a moment.  "Well, that's how I met her.  Her friends suddenly ditched her and she was crying, so I just started talking to her."

Harry could feel the lies coming out of his mouth quite easily.  Cunning, really.

**Wait a minute!  Cunning!  Lies!  Oh my dear Lord, I have Slytherin's traits in me!**

"Harry, are you okay?  You look confused."

"I'm ok.  Let's go down to breakfast."

**Note From Aurthor: I am sorry, but Ron and Hermione are not gonna be in this fic much, because I have other things to concentrate on.  Like Harry and his relationships with other Harry Potter characters I'd like to see really be brought out to their full extent.  So for you Hermione and Ron lovers, there will be some of those moments, but I hardly mentioned them at all in book one or two, and in book three, Harry basically tells them to f*** off when they yell at him for ignoring them so much.  There isn't too much about his classes, either.  Sorry about that.**

************************************************

"Harry!  Where were you last night?" Hermione demanded.

"With my girlfriend."

"Really?" she asked, interested.

"Wanna hear all of the lovely details?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed as Hermione tutted loudly.  "Honestly, Harry, I think that you can be just as bad as Ron sometimes." She said, and then added, "I need to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts early.  Professor Snape wasn't too clear on our homework length.  I do hope ten inches is enough."

Harry looked at Ron, who was staring at her.  "Snape?  Defense Against the Dark Arts?  I thought McGonagall was teaching."

"Snape is teaching the N.E.W.T. class." Harry replied, scowling.

"Oh, and geez: Baby Sylvia is going to be there." Hermione added, sighing loudly.

"Woah!  Hermione Granger insulting people!  Oh dear, the last time she insulted someone was in fourth year, about Krum!  You'd better watch it, Hermione, or she'll become your girl- I mean best friend." Ron said quickly.

If looks could kill, Ron woud've been halfway to heaven (or hell) with the look Hermione was giving him.  "Sylvia is by far different." She replied coldly.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Harry asked, annoyed at Hermione's judgment.

"Well first off, she calls me names and secondly, next to me, she's the smartest in the class.  I've got to work even harder to become valedictorian."

"Valedi-what?!" Ron asked.

"Top of the class for 7th year.  And it's going to be nearly impossible, with her around."

"She's at N.E.W.T. level in every class." Harry said, smiling.

"So is Hermione." Ron said defensively.

"Well, not exactly.  I can do a lot of things that N.E.W.T. requires, but it seems she's prepared for everything.  I agree with Malfoy; she doesn't belong in Slytherin." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but I'm with Malfoy." Ron said in shock at what he had just said.

"About was?" asked a haughty voice.  "Oh Harry, I need to speak with you."

"Malfoy told Ron not to copy answers off of Harry in homework, and I was agreeing with Malfoy, because Harry has lots of wrong answers.  It's from Charms."

Sylvia groaned.  "Oh, I hope I don't have to tutor him in another class.  I swear, if Snape makes me do double time, because Harry can't pay attention, I'll scream.  Of course, I have plenty of time.  All of my homework is done." Sylvia looked at Hermione, challenging her to say something.

Ron looked as if he was expecting a fight, and Harry looked kind of scared as Hermione stood up.  "For your information, Epans, I have finished all of my homework and have done twice the required material."

Sylvia sneered.  "How cute.  Harry, let's go.  I need to give you my schedule, so we can find out what days to do tutoring.  If I have to do it, I'd better do it right."

Ron had to hold Hermione back from attacking Sylvia as Harry followed her.

***********************************************

"Why do you aggravate her like that?" Harry asked Sylvia.

"Well, she's almost smarter than me, and to top it all off, she's a Mudblood."

"Sylvia, please don't use that term.  It drives me crazy, and it's extremely offensive."

"It's supposed to be."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Plus, when my father found out about her beating me in the Ancient Runes, he nearly killed me-and her." She said, smiling at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I told him that Lord Voldemort was supposed to kill me, not him.  I got smacked for that, but he freaked out and ran off."

"What, he lives here?" Harry asked.

"Hell no.  He just visits me to make sure I'm being a good student."

"And also, why do you use the term Voldemort?"

She smiled.  "When someone tries to kill you, it's obvious that you're going to have to use their names.  Plus, it drives my father crazy!" she laughed.

"So he tried to kill you too?"

She spun around and got very close to Harry's face.  "I wasn't supposed to be born, especially with the parents I had.  Can you keep a big secret?"

Harry nodded.

"I-I-I'm not really a Pureblood.  My mother was Muggleborn.  And if anyone except the Malfoy's and my parents know, they I'll be screwed, and our family name will be ruined forever."

"And that's it?"

"Look, it may not matter to you, or any other people, but being Pureblood is a privilege.  Now, Voldemort found out about me.  He got upset, as Father was in his closest circle and my mother and father hid me in this room." She motioned at her room as they walked into it.

"Who was your mother?"

"That's not a story you'll be hearing about anytime soon.  My mother was Muggleborn, which is probably why I hate all of them so much, especially the females."

"Like Hermione."

"Exactly."

"Well, how did your parents meet?"

"Here.  They didn't like each other very much, and then one day, poof!  I happened.  But my father was- and still is- an arrogant asshole and when he realized what he had done and freaked.  He was really in trouble, because stupid Barty Crouch and Bellatrix Lestrange found out and blackmailed-" she stopped short, hearing footsteps coming.

"Quick!  In the closet!" she hissed and threw him into her wardrobe.

"Miss Epans, you really should be getting ready for class. It starts in a half an hour.  Wouldn't want to not be prepared?"

Sylvia kept her sarcastic-ness and laughed. "Yes Severus."

"Don't call me that!" he flared.

"Fine then….Snivellus!" her smile widened.

"And where might you have heard that term?"

Sylvia picked up a black leather-bound book.  Snape stared at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.  She began to read.  "Today, James Potter dubbed me the name 'Snivellus'.  Oh, how I hate the little vain bastard.  He thinks he can have Lily Evans.  Oh, how I wish she weren't a Mudblood.  She really likes me, and is kind to everyone, even the Slytherins like myself.  I have no chance, but I can wish.  Oh, how she hates James.  Kind of funny, really.  Actually, it's hilarious.  When Black and Potter tried to knight me that name, she went crazy and shoved their inflated heads into that lake, using _Winguarduim Leviosa_.  It made my day.  I-"

"SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed, as if he had suddenly come out of a flashback.

He strode across the room and pinned her to the wall.  She grinned. "What, I can't read about you and my mother?"

"You had no right."

"Well, you told me I couldn't call you Father after I tried calling you Daddy or Dad, so what the hell was I supposed to do?  I tried a different approach.  I suppose now you just want to throw me out of the castle to be taken by Voldemort?  Pretty please with sugar on top?" 

"Don't use the Dark Lord's name!"

"What, you still worship him?  Oh yeah, even if you did, you can't do anything about it, because he'd NEVER let you worship him, because you screwed a Mudblood and had me!!!!!!" Sylvia raged, pushing him away with all her might.  "And I've been locked up in the castle for sixteen years!!!"

"Is that what you think?  That I hate you for the Dark Lord's decision to remove my from the Death Eaters?  Well, you're so wrong." Snape said in disgust.

"Well, from the little information you've given me, that's what I got.  So, _Father_, tell me: Why do you hate me so?"

"You have your mother's face and my own sarcasm.  I can't stand to see it."

Sylvia couldn't seem to reply.

"Fine.  I need to go speak with Miss Granger.  She wants to know about her homework.  Good day."

Snape spun around and slammed the door with all the strength he could muster.

As soon as he left, Sylvia had tears streaming down her face.

Harry opened the closet door and stared at her.  "You're my half sister?"

She stared at him, still crying. "Somewhat.  And my real last name is Snape." She began crying all over again.

"Why is it Epans?" Harry asked, unable to write it down on a piece of paper and see for himself.

"It's Snape spelled backwards and it sounds a lot like Evans, our mother's maiden name."

"And Severus Snape is your father?"

"I'd better tell you the whole story.

"About seventeen years ago, my father visited our mother to see how she was.  It turns out that my father had the hots for her, and decided to try and impress her by telling her that he knew of Voldemorts' whereabouts, just so he'd have a one-up against James.  Idiot, isn't he?  Anyways, she was delighted and invited him to dinenr with her and James; your father.

"Well, James was furious when he found out, and said quite a few nasty things to Father.  Mother was outraged and accidentally "Made it up" to him.  You know what happened.

"Turns out she got pregnant.  Father didn't want James to be mad at Mother, so she told him that he had raped her.  James was furious and beat him up badly.

"Naturally, when Voldemort found out, he was out raged that Father would EVER have a connection with a Mudblood, so he was ready to murder him.  But Lucius Malfoy, who had a lot of power where the Dark Lord is concerned took pity on his old friend and managed to convince Voldemort to keep him there, as he could be a spy for that side.  But you might remember a young man named Barty Crouch.  He found out and was outraged and managed to convince Voldemort that Father was a traitor, over Malfoy and Father's pleads.  But he continued to worship Voldemort, a man who had given him a home when no one else had.

"Well, there was a surprise.  Mother had twins.  Born on July 25th.  One named Sylvia, who had her father's exact features and her mother's expressions, who was born last, and the first was a young boy named Harry, who looked just like his father.  You see, our fathers' erm- sperm was fused together and fertilized a twin egg.  At least, that's how Father described it in his diary.  You and I are twins with two fathers, Harry.

"Father then found out Voldemort's plan to kill you and anyone else who got in the way.  He immediately set off to warn Mother and James.  His 'Dark Lord loving days' were over, all because of his incredible love for Lily Potter.  She allowed him to take us to safety: This very room at Hogwarts, where Father had just gotten a teaching job as Potions master.  But once again, James found out and took you back, as he knew I wasn't supposed to be his baby.

"When Father found out that they had died, he was left heartbroken, and refused to take you in.  Instead, he decided to blame his own flesh, whom he already had and hate her for all it was worth.

"And you know the rest of the story." Sylvia finished up.  "I'm really sorry about all of this, and it really sucks having Severus Snape for a half-father.  But I think he really does care about me.  Maybe….even you." She said with a shrug.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, letters, diaries, and what my father has told me."

"You really don't hate him, do you?"

She looked at him and took in a deep breath.  "I hate what he's done to me, but I don't hate him." She concluded.

"I had no idea- wow." Harry said.

"That was my reaction, too." She finally said, smiling.

"And you _kissed_ me and I…" Harry trailed off.

She blushed.  "I lost myself there."

They stared at each other.  "So, what do we do now?" Harry asked as Malfoy walked into the room.

****************************************************

"So, Sylvia told you everything?" Malfoy asked as they walked from Defense Against the Dark Arts.  They quickly turned into an empty corridor and began to talk.

"Yeah, she did.  _Everything_.  And like you said, all I can do is feel bad for her.  I could see why you Slytherins hate her, but I don't.  She's my twin sister."

"Your half twin sister."

"Let me ask you something: Do I look like Snape?"

"When you are mad, I can see you flare up like him and you have the same type of anger.  Nothing else.  Just like Sylvia, who has that extreme knack for making Snape miserable when you aren't already." Malfoy replied with a grin.

"What exactly do you do with Sylvia?"

""Snape told me to act like a friend and help him out when she's too much to handle.  I am sure that she'll be a lot better now that you know about her."

"Why?"

"Because she'll be happier now that her twin is back with her.  Have you ever felt incomplete?"

"When I'm at the Dursley's."

"Exactly, because Sylvia is here and when you are here, you have your twin counterpart of you here, and feel somewhat complete.  Did you feel more peaceful when Sylvia was in your classes?"

"Yes.  But why do you hate her so badly?"

"I don't, I suppose.  In fact, I think that she's a brilliant person with some issues.  My father would murder me if I ever said that to him.  Of course, he'd have to spend another lifetime in Azkaban if he did that, but one lifetime is enough, isn't it?" Malfoy glared at him, still upset about his father being there.

"So are you proud of his accomplishments?"

"Once again, comes Slytherin Logic.  We transferred half of our souls to each other in a blood pact, so I think you might understand me: I am proud about how high of a rank he his, but not WHO is ranking him,  Let me tell you right now that as much as I may praise the Dark Lord, if I ever praise him at all, I will never join his crew of Death Eaters or activists, because I am a coward.  And he knows it.  The only person who I would ever put my life in death for them is you, Harry.  That is because I have a part of you and you have a part of me.  We can tell who is feeling what.  Oh Harry, I felt your heart breaking as Sylvia told you the story.  You could also feel my sadness and pity for both of you.  And I don't think I have ever felt those feelings until now."

"We have a link?"

"Yes, which was something I did not intend to do."

"What did you intend?"

"Just that we could only tell the truth to each other and somewhat relate to each other's feelings, not feel them."

"So if I was to die…."

"Then I'd feel grief, unimaginable grief.  It would be only a short while before I committed suicide.  We share souls, Harry.  Half of me would be dead.  And no one can live with a half soul."

"So what did the spell actually do?"

"This spell was made for- um- lovers wanting to be more than married, or people who want two enemies to become friends.  Or more than friends.  This spell makes two people soul mates."

"We are- what?!" Harry asked.

Malfoy grinned at his surprise.  "Soul mates are two people who are bound to be tied together, however they choose.  This comparison may hurt and it'll hurt me, and I'm sorry about it, but you and Sirius were indeed soul mates.  However, you did not share a soul."

As Harry's own eyes spilled with tears, Malfoy's eyes filled with his own.

"Just now, you cried because I cried?"

Malfoy nodded.  "And I have Griffindor traits in me.  And you have enen more Slytherin traits in you."

"From who else?  Oh yeah.  Voldemort and Snape."

Malfoy flinched at the name and then took in a deep breath.  "Yeah, V-V-V-V-Voldemort gave you some of his soul.  That's a little different, though.  We poured out half our souls willingly to each other, while V-V-V-Voldemort only gave a little to you."

Harry nodded.

"And the only sole reason I said _His_ name was because you are in me, and I know you use _His_ name." Malfoy explained.

"So back to the lovers thing: We are not lovers?"

Malfoy laughed.  "Only if we want to.  No offense or anything, but I feel nothing for you."

Harry laughed, but he couldn't help feeling as if Malfoy was holding something back.  In fact, maybe he was too.

"It does meant hat we are tied to each other.  Which means we can't be far apart emotionally.  Which means we have to be really good friends.  And come on, who can hate half of yourself?" Malfoy grinned.  "Especially when one of that half is so damn good looking."

"Thanks for the compliment.  I know I am."

Malfoy made a face, and the two laughed.  Malfoy was actually a halfway decent guy.  "I guess we're stuck together, aren't we Malfoy?"

"Better you than Voldemort.  Or my father.  Or your Snapey- half father."

**********************************************

End of Part 1 

N/A: Hehe, I had fun typing this up.  I do want to tell you guys a cool story.  I swear I won't continue it if you don't review my fic at the end of the next part.  And I like this little mini-fic I wrote.

One day, there was a starfish named Patrick Star.  There was a Sponge named Spongebob Squarepants.  There was a squid named Squidward.  At least, everyone thought he was a squid.  He liked Krabby Patties.  They were good.  Patrick laughed.  END OF PART 1.


	3. Part 2, Chapter 3

Part 2 Invisus Veritas

A/N: Hello.  This is the longly anticipated Part 2 of Invisus Veritas, and I hope everyone enjoys it.  It took me a long time to type up part one, and I hope I have the fans still interested and I also hope I have new people looking for some entertainment.  This is actually my first attempt at writing a long HP fanfic that is somewhat on the serious side.  I think it turned out pretty good, but I do wish some things could be changed, but I will edit it with your comments, so please give me comments about it, review, e-mail, phone, whatever, just contact me!  Now, here's my disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Did I own HP last year?  Did I own HP last month?  Did I own HP last week?  Did I own HP yesterday?  Did I own HP this morning?  Did I own HP when I finished Part 1?  Do I own it now?  Yes.  J/k.  I do not own HP.  I have never owned it.  Only I own the love in my heart for it and this fic (And in the Ashii Black world, I am a Metamorphmagi and actually DO own Harry Potter, but in this one I do not.).  So don't sue me.  I am a good person (readers all cough and laugh at the remark) Okay, I'm a bad person, but has a good heart.  On with the fic.

Oh, and for those of you who are clueless, **the bold** means author's notes throughout the fic.  Just little tidbits of info and my opinion on how it's going.

***************************************************

            Severus Snape woke up to a loud noise coming from his bedroom door.  He slowly moved towards the door and opened it.

            What he saw there made him yell out.  It was none other than Lily Potter.

"Lily!" Snape gasped.

"Severus, your son is in trouble.  Serious trouble."

Snape narrowed his eyes.  "Lily, we all agreed that I had no son.  Or a daughter, for that matter."

"Look, I only have a little time to talk to you, so please listen to me."

"How did you get here?  What are you?"

"I concealed my memory in a diary, much as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did during Harry's second year, in case this ever happened.  A Dark Power has risen, and it plans on destroying both Harry and Sylvia.  The two play a key part in its destruction.  It will also kill anyone who gets in its way, Severus.  And it knows that you are here.

"Now I am warning you, the moment Dumbledore leaves the school, save them all.  You will know when and where when the time comes."

"Lily, I don't understand."

She shook her head, red curls flying everywhere.  "Then don't.  Just memorize the words that I have told you and be a father.  I think Sylvia things more highly of Draco Malfoy than you do.  So does Harry, for that matter."

"What do you mean?  Harry hates Draco more than he hates Potions."

"The two performed the Dark Arts ritual, _Animus Socius Semper_.  You remember what happened to the Marauders."

Snape blinked.  "So Potter and Malfoy now have that connection?  Do they realize the consequences of that ritual and what they will end up feeling?"

"No they don't, Severus.  Which is why more than ever you need to be a father to them all, including young mister Malfoy.  He's going through a lot of problems right now.  And you might as well be a father to Malfoy, knowing who his father was."

"But Lily, how do I-"

"Just be there for them!  You don't need to love them to bits quite yet.  Just give them someone more experience than a student would." Lily smiled.  "I need to go now.  Remember my words, Severus."

"I love you, Lily."

She looked at him sadly.  "It never would have worked out."

Snape nodded.  "I know."

"I'll be watching you, Severus." She said, and then disappeared.

Snape then did something that he hadn't done in a very long time.  

He cried.

***********************************************************

**Sometime before winter break in December**

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, well, what's going on with you?  Is it Clara again?"

Harry shrugged.  "Somewhat.  There's just a bunch of things that are going on."

"Well, you can tell me, you know."

Harry sighed.  Why not try?  "Okay.  Snape is my half-father."

Hermione laughed.  "Okay Harry.  I realize that you may be going through a hard time, but you need to talk to someone!"

"So I talk to Malfoy and Sylvia Epans." Harry replied earnestly.

She smiled.  "You are such an oddball, Harry."

"Did you know that I am half Draco Malfoy and Sylvia's my half twin sister?"

Hermione nodded.  "I also knew that your new favorite subject is Potions.  I actually wanted to talk to you about something a little less important than your well-being.  Ron and I are together."

"That doesn't seem to surprise me."

"And the only reason we didn't tell you sooner was because you seemed really out of it for the past 3 months."

"You would be too.  How long have you two been together?"

"Since November 3rd, during Charms exam.  Ron asked me to Hogsmeade and I said yes, and then we started being more and more together.  Where have you been lately?"

"The prefects bathroom."

"I haven't seen you there when I am there."

Harry laughed.  "That's because there's a secret passageway that leads to Sylvia's room."  Which was true.

"So you're okay with this?" Hermione asked, uncertainly.

"Of course!  It's great!  Now I can hang out in Sylvia's room with her and Malfoy and listen to Snape whine about my mum and have cake."

"Honestly Harry.  You have such a great sense of humor.  I was worried you may have liked me and guessed what had happened to Ron and me and got mad.  Now if you'd like to talk with me, I'll be there." She smiled.  "Now, I have to go to Ancient Runes and be in Sylvia's group and study Ancient Egyptian wizard charms and cruses." Hermione then walked off, laughing to herself. "Malfoy and Harry friends!"

"So much for telling the truth." Harry said aloud.

"What truth?" asked Neville Longbottom.

Harry hadn't seen Neville much because he was taking different classes than Harry did, and even though they shared a dorm, he just hadn't seen him all that much.

"Oh, hullo Neville.  How have you been?"

Neville looked at him. "I've been avoiding you."

Harry frowned.  "Really?"

His face fell.  "You didn't notice?"

"No.  I've been busy."

"Yeah, with Malfoy."

Harry practically fell over.  "What?!"

"I saw you two talking with Epans.  I thought you three might be- plotting against us all."

Harry laughed.  "No, nothing like that.  I've been busy."

"With your girlfriend Clara?  She doesn't even exist.  I'm taking Remedial Potions with the fourth year Ravenclaws." Neville said smugly.  "If you tell me what's going on, I promise I won't tell Ron or anyone else."

"I can tell you some of it."

"Okay." Neville looked at him expectantly.

"I have a twin and a half father."

"What?"

"I have two biological fathers.  Not sure how that works, but it happened.  I also have a twin."

"You re not joking?"

"Why does everyone think I'm not joking?!"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well, that's my story."

"Can you tell me who the other father and twin is?"

"No." Harry replied so sharply, Neville took a step back.  

"Well, at least it isn't Snape." Neville shuddered.

With Harry's newfound abilities to lie easily, he also shuddered and laughed.  He walked away to meet Malfoy and Sylvia in her room.

********************************************************

            The three of them had become best friends, but in secret, because people would think much like Neville.  It was easy, really.  All Sylvia had to do was pick on Harry, and Malfoy would join in on the taunting and pretend to curse Sylvia and everyone thought of it as a normal day.  The three thought it was hilarious at how easy it was.  Harry had started to feel things that he hadn't felt before, and had been pretty confused.  The feelings were about Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, what are we going to do tomorrow?  I beat you in Quidditch today- I'm sorry if I hurt your nose- and everyone is expecting a fight." Harry said, plopping down on Sylvia's bed next to Malfoy.  Sylvia was late.

Malfoy frowned.  "Well, I was thinking of ragging on your scores in Potions.  Then I choreographed it as to where you attack me with Jelly Legs, but end up hitting Sylvia, which naturally sends her on a raving fit and she makes both of our ears grow huge.  This'll take place tomorrow morning before Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Sound good?  But I have something more important to talk about, once Sylvia gets here."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as Sylvia ran into the room, panting.

"Harry!  Draco!  Father's coming!  Hide under your cloak!"

Harry and Malfoy threw on the Invisibility Cloak around them and moved into a corner of the room.  Then Harry saw Snape, his half father stride into the room.  "Epans, what have you been doing these past few months?" he asked coolly.

"Me?  Just doing homework and kicking Potter's ass."

Snape flared up at her.  "Yes, you've been doing that quite well.  Too well.  Now tell me, why am I hearing Potter's voice n this room?"

Sylvia's face paled for a brief moment and then changed back to her normal pale face.  "No idea.  Father, you might be hallucininatttitialn…..Um, yeah, that word."

"I am not hallucinating!"  Snape glared at her.

**N/A: That little part is for people who actually remember that there was a scene where Harry said practically the same thing to Snape and he said the same thing back.  Just to kinda show that they really are brother and sister.**

She rolled her eyes.  "Fine then.  You are not hallucinating.  What do you want?  You don't come into my room unless there's something wrong with me….Wait, you always come into my room."

"I'd be happy if you showed me some respect."

"Oh I will, Father.  As soon as you started treating me like your daughter."

Every time Sylvia called him her father, Snape seemed to grow paler and less calm.  "I told you to hush up about that."

"All I want is a father."

"Well this man here will NEVER be your father."

Harry and Malfoy could see Sylvia's rage.  "I wish James Potter were alive.  At least he wouldn't have hated me."

That did it.  She had gone too far.  Snape grabbed the scruff of her neck, holding rage that only Harry had been able to bring him to.

Malfoy nudged Harry and quickly whispered, "Door.  I need to help her."

They walked towards the door quickly and then Malfoy took off the cloak and acted like he just passed by and saw Snape and Sylvia.  "Professor Snape!  Do you need any help?" Malfoy called out, causing Snape to release her.

"No Mister Malfoy, I am okay now.  I just lost my temper." Snape replied calmly, though he was still shaking.

"That's for sure." Sylvia muttered, rubbing her neck.

Malfoy nodded.  "Professor Snape, I need to speak with Sylvia about a homework assignment.  Is it okay if I stay here?"

Snape looked at Sylvia.  "Yes, I am finished speaking with her.  Remember what I said, Epans.  If I find out anything about the things that you have been doing behind my back, I will make sure you wish you were never born."

"First of all, I do wish I never had been born, and secondly, if you didn't want me to be born, you shouldn't have made good with my mum." Sylvia said with a little smile playing at her lips.

Snape couldn't seem to find a response to that, and then pivoted out of the room (He seemed to do a lot of that in the fifth book, and I am only continuing the trend, okay?)

"Damned bastard." Sylvia muttered, shaking her head.  "Harry, you can come in here now."

But Harry didn't come out.  

"Harry?" Malfoy called out.  "You there?"

No answer.

"Harry?"

******************************************************************

But Harry was long gone.  Snape had run into him and caught him red-handed.

"Ah-HA!" he exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked much like the way a deer looks at an oncoming train.  "I-I-I-uh-um-er…yeah."

"Ohhhh, I've waited so long to get rid of you!  I can expel you for this, Potter.  You broke big time rules; going into a female's room, especially since she is forbidden to invite any guests, male or female." Snape added cruelly.

Harry made a bit of a whimpering noise and suddenly, the "Malfoy" soul and "Snape" blood started to churn.  "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked as they marched forward.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks, hearing that from Sylvia so many times.  "Anything that has to do with James Potter I despise.  You being his kin….well, too bad for you."

Harry looked straight at him, not saying anything, but talking with his own eyes.  Snape stopped and also stared at him, seeing his own defiant face in Harry's.  And that was when Snape knew that Harry knew.  He wasn't sure how much, but he knew.

"Come on, Potter.  I have to get you expelled sometime tonight."

"And what about Sylvia?"

"As soon as you are on the train home, she will also be expelled from the school.  Why you care is beyond my reasoning."

"And where will she go?!  She has no other home!  Don't you care?!!" He asked, almost in tears.  How he hated this man that was his own father!

"Why should I?" Snape challenged him.

"Because you're her- head of House.  You are like a father to her!" Harry said with uncontrollable rage.

Snape had had it.  "What has she been telling you?"

Harry, whose temper had gone out of sight, screamed, "EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!"  
Silence.  Then the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened.  "Harry!  Severus!  In here immediately!" Dumbledore said in a calm voice, but fuming tone.

The two quickly straightened up and followed Dumbledore up the stairs.

*************************************************************

N/A: This part may not seem very important to you guys at the moment, but loose ends WILL be tied up later at the end of this part and throughout the third part.  This part just kind of explains how it all happened and stuff, just interesting stuff like that.  You may or may not get bored, but do not skip this.  This info is vital!  So just breathe, and we will be okay.  *Bursts into song* "If I just breathe, everything will be okay, you'll see!  Everything is alright!  I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain….." Sorry, Michelle Branch song there…….Um…..on with the fic!  

Harry had never seen Snape so much like a child as he was now.  He sat in the chair as straight as he could, looking quite terrified at his outburst.

"Now Severus.  What has been going on?"

It suddenly occurred to Harry that Dumbledore might not have any clue about him being Snape's son.

"Potter has been seeing Sylvia Epans.  In her room." He added hastily.

Dumbledore looked at Harry.  Is this true?"

Harry nodded, but then said, "It's nothing as dirty as you may think, Professor Snape."

Snape looked furious as Dumbledore asked gently, "Did you realize that it was not allowed?"

"No, Professor.  I saw Snape and Sylvia arguing one day, and after he left, she was crying.  I just talked to her, and she talked to me.  Nothing more."

Snape looked at Dumbledore.  "Perhaps we should use Veritaserum."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, then at Snape, but his lip, twinkled his eyes and smiled.  "Yes Severus.  We shall use it.  Bring me a large flask of it.  And bring Sylvia and Mister Malfoy, too."

Snape left and Harry stared at Dumbledore.  "Sir, you aren't going to expel me, are you?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "Most likely not.  I am more shocked at Professor Snape's behavior than your own."

A few minutes later, Snape returned with Sylvia and Malfoy and with a rather large flask of Veritaserum.  

"Now Severus, give that to me."

Snape did as he was asked to.  

"Now, all four of you will be taking this, and I need the entire story.  We will start with you, Draco."

Dumbledore poured some of the perfectly clear liquid into a glass and handed it to Malfoy.  He drank it quickly and then blinked and stared straight ahead.

"Draco Malfoy.  Why do you help Professor Severus Snape with Sylvia?"

"My father puts Severus up to it.  He threatened him about killing him.  Voldemort is not pleased with him, so had me help him out with Sylvia and report back to him."

"And why is that?"

"Severus had a child with a Muggle-born.  Two children, for that matter.  And when Severus found out that Voldemort was going to kill his children and kill Lily Potter to get to him, he got upset."

"Why?"

"Lily is the mother of the two children."

"Very well.  Did you have any involvement in this little get together Harry and Sylvia have been having?"

"Yes.  It was because of me that Harry and Sylvia found their long lost friendship.  After Harry watched Sylvia and Severus fight, Harry and I made a truce.  We did the _Animus Socius Semper _Ritual.  We bound and poured our soul out to each other through the tattoos we share."

"Do you realize the consequences of that spell?"

"No."

"Alright then.  You and Harry-"

"We became friends.  Sylvia stuck around and we all became best friends.  We used Sylvia's room as a meeting place and Harry and I used the Invisibility Cloak in case Severus came into the room to yell at Sylvia for some imperfection that she had done that day."

"Very well, Draco.  I have heard enough." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Malfoy came out of his trance.

"Harry, you're next."

Harry took a drink of the Veritaserum and immediately felt relaxed.  He was floating away, and then suddenly, he was back.

Snape was looking shocked, and even Dumbledore looked very surprised.  It even looked as if that twinkle was gone and was replaced with an evil, hateful glint.  Harry blinked, and then saw that it was gone.  Sylvia shrugged with a slight grin playing at her lips.  Malfoy was looking down guiltily.

"What happened?" Harry asked.  "How long was I under the potion's power?"

"Over a half an hour." Sylvia quickly replied, still looking at him with a grin on her face.

"And now Sylvia, you have a chance to say what you've been longing to say and not get yelled at, as Harry put it while he was under the potion's spell." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eyes.

Sylvia sighed and drank the potion like a pro.

Her yes rolled up and then Dumbledore spoke, "Sylvia Epans, is that your correct name?"

"No sir.  It is Sylvia Claire Snape-Potter."

"Why was it changed?"

"Epans is Snape spelled backwards, and it also sounds like Evans, my mother's maiden name."

"How did you get here to Hogwarts?  Do you live here?  How long?"

"I've been here ever since I was born.  My mother gave birth to me, and my father took me away for safety reasons.  He could not get James Potter to let go of Harry, not matter how much my father pleaded."

"And how did you get this information?"

"Ever since I have been able to read, I have been stealing me father's diaries and letters.  That and getting information from Father himself."

"Now tell me, Sylvia: Have you and Harry ever done anything that a brother and sister should not do?"

"Before he knew who he was, we kissed once.  Nothing more than that."

Harry blushed, remember that the kiss wasn't just a kiss, but it was a _kiss_.

"Now I ask you this, Sylvia Snape: How do you feel about your father?"

"Which one?"

"Severus Snape, your- actual father."

She took in a breath.  "I love him deeply, and I only wish that he felt the same about me." She said, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What's going on?  I thought you couldn't feel when you were under the Veritaserum." Harry asked.

"That question drained up most of the potions." Dumbledore replied.

"You mean-"

"It's running quite low.  Very well, Sylvia.  You may return to your normal state."

Sylvia snapped out of her trance and stared at the four in the room, terrified at what she had just said half consciously.

"Now Severus.  I want you to drink the remaining Veritaserum to complete my decision in this."

Snape held his tongue.  Wondering why his family history had anything to do with Harry getting expelled, he drank the ruminants of the potion, which was quite a lot of potion to drink.

"Severus Snape.  I want you to tell me the whole story on how Sylvia and Harry were conceived and what was the consequence of it."

Snape looked at him blankly.  "Ever since I was at Hogwarts, I was attracted to Lily Evans, a very intelligent Muggle born James Potter had his eye on.  James and I despised each other from the moment we met, and he was everything I wasn't.  Lily never hated me like she hated him.  I was grateful for that.  After school had ended, I joined a group in Voldemort's inner circle called the Death Eaters.  There was no one else for me to turn to: My dad abused me and wanted nothing to do with me.  My mother committed suicide after I graduated Hogwarts and I had no other friends besides the ones in the Death Eaters.  I had met them in school and they were good friends of mine, so I tagged along, unaware that this was a cult and not more of a club.

"I grew powerful and killed people for Him.  I felt so powerful, I thought I could get Lily to be interested in me.  My ego growing, I told her that I knew where Voldemort was and she was completely unaware that I was a Death Eater.  She was overjoyed and invited me to dinner with her and James so I could tell them the location.

"That night, when James found out what Lily had done, he went on a rampage.  The two of us dueled.  He saw right through me, knowing clearly that I was a Death Eater.  If Lily hadn't stopped us, we may have ended up murdering each other.

"I had nothing else to do, so I ran away, like I have been doing all my life.  That night, Lily Apparated in my house to apologize for what had happened earlier.  It turned out that she was actually attracted to me, and we did a lot more than apologizing.

"We never spoke of it again.  But two months later, she found out that she was pregnant.  We both agreed that I she was pregnant with my child, then she would say that I raped her.  It was the only way that she could ever still be happy with James and oh, how I wanted her to be happy, even though it didn't mean with me.

"Lily informed me of her progress in secret.  She told me that it was going to be twins: a boy and a girl.  They were going to name the boy Harry and the girl Sylvia.  We were all positive that they were James' children.

"Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch read one of Lily's letters and confronted me.  I had committed a horrible sin: I formed a relationship with a Muggle-born.  Lucius was a friend and he managed to keep this a secret, making a deal with Crouch: I would pass the information about the Order of the Phoenix to the Death Eaters in return.

"The prophecy was made, and Voldemort told me that I had to get as much information about the Potters as possible.  He also told me that he would kill Lily, James, and the remaining daughter.

"I was devastated and confronted Albus Dumbledore, telling him that I could give as much information to him about the Death Eaters and that I no longer wanted to be a part of it, as it involved Lily's death.  He knew about my crush, but he does not know about Harry being part of my son.

This is where Sirius Black came in the picture.  He was eavesdropping on us one day and heard that I had a crush on Lily.  He tormented and threatened me and I had to tell him finally.  He had been following me around, and people were starting to suspect that I was a traitor to both sides.  That is also why people started thinking about Sirius being on Voldemort's side.

"When Lily had the twins, I made myself invisible so I could be there at the birth.  Harry was first and course, he looked just like his father with his mother's eyes, but had my anger when he started to cry.  They thought nothing of it.  Sylvia however, had Lily's deep facial features, but looked a lot like me.  James realized this and asked Lily about it.  She was forced to tell him our backup plan and James came bursting on my doorstep, wand in hand.

"I was very unlucky that a few other Death Eaters were with me, as I was acting as a spy on both sides.  They found out that I had been passing information to Dumbledore and they almost killed the two of us.  They took us to Voldemort to see what they should do to us.

"He was ready to kill me and James, but we got away.  He hated me for what had happened and said some words to me that were not very nice.  Dumbledore advised me to take Harry and Sylvia to Hogwarts and stay in a room down by the dungeons.  It ended up being Sylvia's room for the next 17 years of her life.  James refused to let Harry go, disobeying Dumbledore's orders because of the grudge he held against me.

"That same night I took Sylvia away, James and Lily were murdered.  I tried to take him from Hagrid while they were flying over Bristol and Sirius tried his hard too.  I was the father and Sirius was the godfather and they gave him to the people who would love him the least!  I still do not understand the logic that Dumbledore had that night.  And I've been raising Sylvia ever since." Snape finally finished.

"And Severus, what exactly are your feelings for Sylvia and Harry?"

"I love them as much as any other parent does, despite what I say to them.  I wish I could show them, but I really don't know how to do it now."

"Very well, Severus.  Go back to normal."

Snape jumped up.  "What the _hell_ did you do to me, Albus?!"

Dumbledore looked at them all coldly.  "I got the truth.  For nearly eighteen years, you kept a lie.  Now that I know the whole story, I have no interest in you four knowing what I did to you.  _Obliviate!_" he hissed and the four were knocked from their seats and passed out.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and suddenly, the office began to spin as they went back in time to a few hours before.

********************************************************

"So Malfoy, what are we going to do tomorrow?  I beat you in Quidditch today- I'm sorry if I hurt your nose- and everyone is expecting a fight." Harry said, plopping down on Sylvia's bed next to Malfoy.  Sylvia was late.

Malfoy frowned.  "Well, I was thinking of ragging on your scores in Potions.  Then I choreographed it as to where you attack me with Jelly Legs, but end up hitting Sylvia, which naturally sends her on a raving fit and she makes both of our ears grow huge.  This'll take place tomorrow morning before Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Sound good?  But I have something more important to talk about, once Sylvia gets here."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as Sylvia ran into the room, panting.

"Harry!  Draco!  Father's coming!  Hide under your cloak!"

And so the same thing happened, except when Snape was about to run into Harry, Dumbledore walked right in front of Harry.  "Severus!  I've been meaning to talk to you!  Do you think that you can step inside my office really quick?"

Snape glared at Sylvia's door, and then followed Dumbledore.  Harry heaved a sigh of relief.  "Harry!  Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Sylvia.  I almost got caught by Snape!" Harry said, still looking terrified as he took off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry, why won't you call him Father?" she asked him.

"Because I don't think of him as my father. He never has been one to me, why start now?"

"Well so-rry to burst your little bubble, hon, but he IS your Father and you really should start acting like it.  See what he does." She cackled.

Harry gave her a Look, and Malfoy sighed.  "Sylvia, Harry, break it up.  We need to discuss something really important."

They looked at Malfoy in unison.  As he stared at the two of them, he started thinking: _So much like brother and sister and they hardly even realize it._

"Okay you two.  There's a problem on our hands.  The Death Eaters are getting out of Azkaban.  The dementors somehow got it rigged.  They are to 'accidentally' be let loose.  I am not sure when this is to happen, but they are aiming at your death, Harry.  But Mother has been telling me that they want me to help with your fate.  I am planning half of what is going on." He grinned devilishly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sylvia asked.

"Let's just say that there'll be a backfire as the spell hits Harry."

"You mean your going to kill your father?"

"Hell no!  My mother would kill me and Harry would go to Azkaban.  I discovered a little something that will help us win this battle.  Sylvia, you know what I'm talking about.  Harry, this is how we are managing to beat the Death Eaters and I think that this will really help everyone out.  I've never really done this completely, so I hope this works.  It should work."

Sylvia stared at him wide-eyed.  "What are you planning on doing, Draco?  That place-"

"SHH!!!  Harry, come with me."

Malfoy led Harry to the Slytherin Common Room and then up the stairs to his room.  "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked, alarmed as he picked up a rater large basin that was very dirty, completely covered in blood.

The two stared at each other for a little while, not sure of what was going to happen next.  "Trust me.  Trust yourself." Malfoy said as he pulled Harry closer to him.

They got closer and closer.  Malfoy took Harry's hand.  Harry then realized that Malfoy had a knife in his hand.  But it was too late.

Malfoy opened Harry's hand and put the knife between their hands, and squeezed their hands together, the knife digging into their flesh.  Blood ran down their arms and Malfoy directed their hands to the basin and began to chant in a language that Harry did not recognize."

"Lulta I unaquale alya." He chanted over and over again.

The basin suddenly filled to the brim with a bright light.  "Go on Harry.  Touch it."  Malfoy said.

"Wait  What's going on?"

Malfoy looked at him, longing to go with him where he was about to go.  "I don't know much of it, but here's what I do know" When I went to Hogwarts, my father gave me this basin.  I was to take Sylvia there when she got to be too much for Professor Snape.  It is a land of some sort, I'm know sure what.  It needs the spellcaster's blood and the blood of the host.  I did some research and the only way that you cannot ever come back is if you run out of blood to drip while you are walking.  I can call you back when you want me to.  Take the knife, you'll need it for two people." He said and shoved the knife into his hands, re-cutting Harry in the process.

"Two-" Harry started to ask.

"Go!" Malfoy said, pain filling his chest as he shoved Harry face first into the basin.

Harry then was sucked into the basin and disappeared.  

As he fell, he remembered thinking one thing and one thing only: _The veil!  I am inside of the veil!_

And indeed, he was.


	4. Part 2, Chapter 4

N/A: Hello and welcome back!  This is Part 2, Chapter 2!  YEA!  I feel so special!  People are actually reviewing my fic!  I love this!  Thank you for reviewing!  I write this for you reviewers.

Part 2, Chapter 2

When Harry touched ground (gently), he saw people walking around, staring straight forward.

"Ah, Harry Potter.  Tell me, what happened to you?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

Harry turned around.  "Cedric?  Is that you?"

In the flesh.  Or rather now." Cedric Diggory said smiling.  "How did you die?"

"I didn't.  Malfoy send me down here to do something.  I'm not sure what, though.  Did you say that this place is for the dead?"

Cedric grinned.  "I didn't say that, but that's the general idea, yes."

"And all of the dead people go here when they- erm-die?"

"The dead wizards." Cedric corrected.

"And my parents are here, I assume?"

"Yes, but it would take forever to find them.  I will tell them you say hi when I meet up with them.  We're scheduled to play pool together tomorrow.  To listen to me talk is not why you are here, though.  Go to the left and you will soon know why you are here.  It will be hard for you to know why and how.  I doubt you'll even be able to comprehend it…." Cedric trailed off.  "But you'll know why you are here once you see The Building."

Harry nodded and looked at him as if he were insane and then said, "Uh, have a nice day."

"It always is." He replied in a sing songy sort of voice.

He nodded and then did something he thought he'd never do: he cut his palm, letting more blood trickle down to the ground as Malfoy instructed him to do.

As he moved forward, the scenery changed.  Where he had been before had been a bright cheery sort of place, but now, it was dirty and dark and old and to top it all off, it was thundering and raining quite hard.  He walked towards a building with a sign that read: "Inescapeables".

_What the hell does that mean?_ Harry asked as he walked inside.

There were maybe about 5000 wizards sitting down clutching their knees, and rocking back and forth.  Some were doing this, some were whimpering, some crying their eyes out, and others were just standing there, completely expressionless.  There were children, young adults, and middle aged.  There were hardly any really old people.

"Wh-what is this place?" Harry asked out loud.

One of the less madder ones looked at him and said, "We weren't the ones supposed to die; it wasn't time for us to do so yet.  Some of us fell through that veil while using the spell at home; that's what all of those Dark Wizards are doing in that corner.  I hear that you can do a ritual to call this dimension up.

_Just like Sirius!  _Harry immediately thought as he squeezed some more blood onto the ground.  "Tell me, sir.  Is there a man by the name of Sirius Black here?"

"Oh yes.  He's one of the more sane ones.  He turns into a dog just to spite us and make fun of us." He huffed.

"Where is he?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Three flights up, fourth room to your left."

"Thank you so much!  I hope someday you will all be at peace."

He made a face.  "Keep dreaming."

Harry ran up the flights of stairs and went into the fourth room to his left.

A man was sitting there with rather long shaggy black hair and a gaunt face.  He was staring out the window, longing to be outside.  But he couldn't.  He didn't know how to get out.  He was all alone.

"S-S-S-Sirius?"

The man looked at him and jumped onto his bed, clutching his pillow and screamed, "STOP TALKING TO ME!  YOU AREN'T REAL!"

Harry's eyes widened and he sat on the bed and looked straight at his godfather, hardly believing it was possible.  "Sirius, it's me, Harry.  I've come to save you and get you out of this horrible place."

Sirius turned to Harry.  "There's no way you could ever save me.  My blasted cousin knew what she was doing.  She knew I would be sent here to be tortured in this hell forever, having visions of people saving me and helping me.  You stopped coming a while ago.  Lately, it's been James coming to save me.  I hear he's down here too, but can't come in here, because he was supposed to die that day.  But it's nice to have company, even though you're not real."

"Sirius, why don't you believe that I'm here to save you?!"

"Because Harry, you are just in my mind.  You were coming here in the beginning, telling me that you could get me out and I believed you.  I tried to get out and you disappeared.  It WASN'T FAIR!!!!!!!" he screeched, hitting his pillow.  "NOT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND AND LEAVE ME HERE TO LIVE AN ETERNITY IN THIS HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sirius, Draco Malfoy did this spell for me, and he does it all of the time with Sylvia." Harry quickly said, hoping this may ring a bell.

His face paled.  "Sylvia Epans?"

"Snape." Harry corrected.  "And my full name is Harry Potter-Snape.  And Malfoy and I are best friends because Ron and Hermione are dating and have no time for me.  Sad, isn't it?"

Sirius stared at him.  "I highly doubt that I could've come up with something that original, but I'm not sure if that would ever happen."

"SIRIUS!  It's me, Harry!  Your godson!  Your friend!  Your family!" he screamed, starting to cry.

"You really aren't a vision?" Sirius stared at him in shock.

"No, I'm not.  I've come to save you."

"How?"

"I think I know, and I need to call to Malfoy and I need to do this.  It'll hurt, but I'm really sorry, and it's really necessary to do." Harry said, grabbing Sirius' palm and slicing it.

He stared at the blood coming out.  "The blood.  I have it."

"You're not really dead, Sirius.  The people here are not dead, they are stuck in here for eternity, immortal." Harry then looked up at the roof.  "Malfoy, I did what you wanted me to do.  Now get us out of here!" he screamed.

The light was blinding and then suddenly, Harry and Sirius were back in the Slytherin Dorm.  Malfoy was standing there, sweating and panting.  He was also smiling.  "I did it.  Score!"

But Harry and Sirius were not listening.  They were hugging and whispering thank you's and I'm sorry's.

Malfoy stood there own eyes starting to water.  "Damn you Potter soul.  But it's so perfect." He said humorously, trying to wipe his eyes without anyone seeing them.

After a minute or so, the happy effect on Malfoy was wearing dry.  "You guys, can we get going?  It's just that the other Slytherins will be coming back to get laid and Sylvia will be wondering where the hell we are."

Sirius looked at Malfoy and then said, "Thank you so much.  You really didn't have to do this."

Malfoy looked back at Sirius, shaking his head.  "Potter and I share souls.  The pain he was in- I couldn't bear it." He replied modestly, with a slight tone of emotion in it.

Sirius stared at him for a long time.  "I don't think you did it because the two of you shared souls." He muttered under his breath.  No one heard him.  "Well, thank you anyways." Sirius said out loud.

Malfoy blushed, not used to this sincere praise.  "Well, come on.  Let's go."

***************************************************************

Harry and Sirius threw over the Invisibility Cloak and followed Malfoy.

He was right, as much as Harry had a problem saying that.  The Slytherins were all mulling about, fighting, practicing spells, getting laid, getting high, nothing like the Griffindor Common Room.  Pansy Parkinson strode towards Malfoy, getting rather close to his face.  "Draco?  Tonight?  You promised…."

Draco put on a macho face and said, "Sorry luv, I have an appointment with Sylvia Epans.  I'll send her your love." Malfoy said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Tomorrow?" she asked desperately.

"May-be."" Malfoy said, enjoying the look she was giving him as he walked away and pushed the entrance portrait and walked out.  "Harry?  Black?  You two still there?"

Harry and Sirius were shaking with uncontrollable laughter.  Malfoy turned crimson.  "I'm very popular with the ladies.  You should see a good night.  This was nothing, I have girls dueling to get my attention."

"No thank you, I really don't feel like seeing what you do in your spare time." Harry replied, still cracking up.

"Shut up!  They may hear you and if your father finds out about Sirius coming back, he'll murder me for helping you out."  He paused.  "And you, for that matter."

Harry and Sirius swallowed their laughter and walked down the stairs to the Potion dungeons and into Sylvia's room.  They walked in.  Sylvia was reading an Advanced Arithmancy book.

"Guess who's here, Sylvia?" Malfoy asked as Harry and Sirius threw off their cloak.

Her eyes bulged.  "You did it?!?!?!?!" she shrieked.

She ran to Malfoy and threw her arms around him and smothered him with kisses, then gave Harry a huge sisterly hug and walked up to Sirius, staring at him as if he was a ghost.  "I can't believe it's you.  I KNEW you were innocent!"

Sirius looked confused for a moment, and then realized she was talking about his time in Azkaban.  "Um, thanks." He said before she threw her arms around him, content and caught up in the moment.  **God I wish I was her!**

Sirius looked at Harry and Malfoy, who were trying their hardest to keep straight faces.  Finally, after Sylvia was finished hugging him, Sirius said, "We'd better alert Dumbledore."

The three quickly paled…well, as pale as they were already.  It didn't matter.  They paled more.  "Uh, Dumbledore doesn't have the slightest idea about the three of us and that Sylvia and Harry are twins, right?"

"It wasn't confirmed." Sirius said slowly.

"Wait.  How DID you know about it?" Malfoy asked.  Sylvia grinned at him and then said something to him that no one heard.

"I was spying on Snivellus-I mean Severus and I found parts out, pulled him over and forced him to tell me the whole truth." Sirius said unabashedly, grinning at the looks of surprise and shock.

"So you got the whole story through my father?  Did you ever steal any of his diaries?" Sylvia asked grinning.

"No, but James did." Sirius said, grinning at the old memories.

"Smart boy." Sylvia said, enjoying hearing this about her second father.

"Uh, guys?  Can we just wait until we know that Sirius is safe from Snape?" Harry put in.  "As much as I love a Snape bashing story, we have bigger things on our hands."

"Oh.  Right." The two troublemakers said in unison.

Malfoy suddenly let out a laugh.

"What?" Sylvia asked innocently.

"It's just-okay.  The Man Who Lived was saved by the Boy Who Lived, who was helped out by the Boy Who Shares a Soul With the Boy Who Lived, and a special thanks to the Girl Who Lived!  That is so funny!" Malfoy collapsed on the bed, cracking up.

"Er, Sylvia, I think that Cheering Charm was a little too much." Sirius said grinning ear to ear.

She blushed.  "How'd you see?"

"I see everything."

"He wasn't being very friendly.

**********************************************************

Severus Snape was quite angry.  Everyone was telling him what to do, to stay put.  _It's Karma.  I shouldn't have made fun of Black for that same thing………Damn Karma._

Dumbledore had just told him that he didn't want him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at all anymore.  He never gave him a reason, which pissed Severus off even more.

**Quick note from author: I am giving Sevvy an actual heart in this fanfic.  I mean, deep down, there's a scared little boy hidden inside of him.  I am going to force that child out, whether he wants to or not.**

**Sevvy: Don't!  I like being an asshole of a bastard!**

**Ashii: Oh shut it.  This is my fic and I'll do as I please!**

**Sevvy: (Glares)**

**Ashii: Baby.**

**Okay, back to the fic!**

Severus continued on, ignoring the horrifying orgy going on in the Slytherin Common Room. _Well, it's Friday night at midnight.  Give the kids some slack._ He said to himself.

Unfortunately, there was a slight issue.  A first year was getting cornered by Crabbe and Goyle.  "Crabbe!  Goyle!  Leave Bote alone!  If he doesn't want to do something, don't pressure him into it!" Severus roared.

He remembered that he was very much like Bote, the runt who got picked on, without a girlfriend and obsessed with dark magic.  Look at him now: He was rather tall, getting made fun of by students, no girlfriend and obsessed with Potions.  A slight improvement.  Although Bote was a runt who was really popular, had a girlfriend, and enjoyed Charms.  Severus thought as he moved his way up the stairs.  He needed to speak with Malfoy about Sylvia.

When he opened the door, no one was in it.  He did notice something on Malfoy's bed.  It was a basin that was freshly used.  He recognized it, as he had seen Malfoy use it countless time.  Only this time, there was someone else's blood.  Snape stared at it and then muttered, "_Exibeo Appello!_"

The blood lit up and formed the words, "Harry Potter-Snape."

Severus' eyes widened.  _Potter?  What?  How could- Sylvia……_

He ran out of the Common Room, a wild expression on his face.  He flew down to Sylvia's room and it burst open.

Sylvia screamed and Sirius stood up, his wand out.  Harry and Draco stood beside him, their wands out too.

Severus certainly wasn't expecting that.  He expected something odd, but not this.  "B-B-B-Black?" He asked in shock.

"Snivellus?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"I thought you were dead."

"Never dead.  Just gone."

"How the hell did you get out?"

"Harry helped me, and also, a young man by the name of Draco Malfoy.  Come.  I'll explain it all to you, as long as you don't ask any more questions."

"Okay."

*************************************************

"-And that's how they two boys saved me from the veil." Sirius finished.

"But-how did Draco and Harry become friends?  And what dies my daughter have to do with any of this?" Severus asked in amazement.

Sirius gave him a look that reminded Severus of that gaunt stare from when he was in Azkaban.  A tired, unable to concentrate in this dimension look.  "That is something you should ask your children and Mister Malfoy."

"You never had a problem interrogating me about secrets."

"And neither did you, as I remember." Sirius replied with a puppy-like grin that clearly said, "Haha."

Severus then did something he probably had never done to Sirius before: He pouted like a child.  Of course, maybe he wasn't such a child, because then he said, "Go fuck yourself, Black." **And you're not about to hear that from a child.**

"Don't feel like it.  Though I'll be sure to let you know when I do, though." Sirius replied with a slight grin.

"Is that an invitation?" 

"Uh, you guys?  Are you finished flirting?  I mean, I wouldn't **mind** having Sirius as a step-dad, he's real nice, but you two are scaring me." Sylvia interrupted.

"We asked the three of you to leave the room." Severus said, fuming.

"Sorry, I forgot the handcuffs.  Draco wants to try a few things on Harry."

Severus and Sirius practically fell over.  Sylvia loved shocking adults.  It gave her something to do.

"Just kidding.  I just heard you two starting to flirt like little purple daisies."

"Little purple what?!" Severus asked.

"Inside joke.  Okay, so are we going to alert the Order of the Phoenix about Sirius' return or what?"

"I will do that tomorrow." A voice said behind them.  "Sirius, it's…good to see you."

"Dumbledore!  Naturally, you're in the loop.  How'd you find out?"

"Merely a suspicion of mind that someone opened up a Death Portal.  I am so relieved to know that you are back with us once again."

"I may seem okay, but I have a headache and it hurts like hell." Sirius replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Sirius, we know there is no such thing as hell." Dumbledore replied.

"Where was I, then?  I have been to _two_ hells, and have escaped both of them.  Azkaban and that hell called the Inescapables.  I think you haven't the faintest idea of what I've gone through." Sirius replied, challenging Albus Dumbeldore.

His eyes twinkled **Who else's eyes twinkle?  SO there fore, I don't have to say whose, you guys should know.**  ""I may not feel what you've felt, but I have the general idea, Sirius."

Sirius lowered his head and bit his tongue to hold back a rather rude remark.  Sylvia stood there with a big, goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, hello Miss Snape.  How might you be?"

Her smile grew even wider.  "I'm just glad someone acknowledges my birth name."

Sirius and Sylvia shot a look at Severus, who looked ready to murder someone.  Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle, as if she was joking.  "Well, if you two are done, I'd like to speak with Sirius alone.  Come, Sirius." Dumbledore motioned.  "Harry, Draco, you two can come in now."

Harry and Draco walked in together laughing.  Sirius and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry, Draco, Sylvia, and Severus standing there.  Severus stared at Harry and it was silent.  "Hello Potter."

"Um, hi Professor."

"Your assignment on the Polyjuice Potion was quite good.  Did Epans help you?"

"No.  I know a lot about it already."

"Oh."

"So, do you have anything planned for next class?" Harry asked, trying to keep no tense silence between everyone.

Severus looked at Harry strangely.  "My classes are the same every year.  Well, pretty much.  There are a few changes in the words, but overall the same."

"Oh."

**********************************************************

Harry and Draco spent the night in Sylvia's room, under Severus and Sirius' supervision, of course.

Around four in the morning, Severus let out a howl of pain and clutched his left forearm and continued to scream.

Harry and Sylvia jolted awake, while Draco continued to sleep.  Sirius, however, was the first to actually react.  He grabbed Severus by the shoulders and held him still.  Severus immediately stopped screaming, though his face held pain and terror.

"What is the matter?" Sirius asked him slowly.

"The Dark Lord-my Mark- He's coming." Severus stuttered, and then fell to the floor, panting.

"Harry, Sylvia, he's coming.  Wake Draco and get out." When the didn't come, he bellowed, "GET OUT!"

"No!"  Draco said, finally waking up.  "I want to see him.  I want to see the bastard who captured my father's love like that."

"And I want to stay too.  We Snape's don't run, do we Harry?" Sylvia said.

"Harry Snape?  Ugh, please no.  But Sylvia's right, Sirius.  I've faced him before, and I don't run."

Severus suddenly started to jerk around wildly.  Something was coming out from his arm, and he screamed a loud scream as Voldemort slowly appeared.  He wore black robes with a hood, his red slits for eyes with a sneering expression.  Harry was surprised no one had heard them yelling.  "Crucio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Draco. 

Draco screamed and fell to the floor, twitching.

"You're next, Miss Snape, if you dare make any movement." He said as Sylvia ran towards Draco.  "You Snape's don't run, do you?"

Sylvia glared at him.  "So, you are 'Lord Voldemort'.  Well, 'Lord', I praise you!  Tell me, however did you find us? You are a 'Lord', after all." She spat in his face.

Draco and Harry gasped and stared at Sylvia in shock.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled at Sylvia.

The blinding green light shot out of his wand, but Sylvia's reflexes were prefect.  She jumped out of the way.

"Miss Snape.  _Silencio!_" Voldemort said.  

Sylvia opened her mouth to speak, but she could not.  "_Imperio!"_ he said, hitting Sylvia.  "_Sit."_

She sat on the bed and shook the unconscious Draco until he woke up.  Sirius and Harry stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Why are you here?  To kill us?" Harry asked.

Voldemort turned to Harry and walked towards him.  Sirius walked in front of Harry.  "Oh, how touching, Mister Black, if you had any respect for James Potter, you'd better get the hell out of my way and sit on the bed with Snape and Malfoy."

"Do as he says, Sirius." Harry said quietly.

Sirius' face held rage, but he managed to move away from Harry without saying anything.  "Now, the three of you, stay here and watch that pathetic excuse for a Snape."

Draco, Sirius and Sylvia all stared at Voldemort in terror as he looked at Harry with a grin on his face.  "Harry, come with me."

"NO!" Sirius yelled, standing up.

"Black, if you move one more inch, I will blast you to bits.  I do not call you to duel.  In due time, we will duel, but this is far bigger than me."

"And what might this be?" Harry asked.

"Come with me **If you want to live** and I'll tell you."

Harry looked at Sirius, who looked as if he was holding the urge to go up to Voldemort and beat the shit out of him. **As would I.**

Voldemort saw Sirius' face.  "If you wish to come along, I will not stop you.  But this man has to be taken accounted for, especially since he'll die in a half an hour if he's not saved." He said, looking over at Severus, who was now awake, extremely pale, and panting.

"Help me-someone." Severus said and then closed his eyes and fell back down to the floor.

"FATHER!" Sylvia screeched and ran to him, Draco quickly following.  Sirius looked at Harry with sad eyes and then walked towards Severus.  

"We will return in a half an hour." Voldemort said, and then snapped his fingers.

Harry and Voldemort then disappeared.

*********************************************************

"Now, you are probably wondering why the HELL would I do this?  Well, I'm wondering the exact same thing, but it must be done." Voldemort said to Harry.

"Where are we?" Harry looked around.

"The deep forests of Albania, where I salvaged for life for thirteen years."

Harry nodded.  The forests were thick with lots of trees **As it was a forest**.  There was a small hut-like building in the clearing they were in, some firewood, and animal skeletons all around.

"So this is where you lived?"

"Don't ask questions.  I am here to tell you something that only you can stop."

"Okay, I know you don't want me to talk, but why are you doing this?  You sound as if you want to help me."

"There are different sides to every story, and good and evil are not always the case.  There are sometimes other sides and other points of view.  This is the case to this particular part of history.

"When I was still young and known as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., I hated the truth.  Apparently, you do too.  I am a half blood, as are you. **Quick note from author.: Harry cannot be a half blood, as both of his parents are wizards.  He is a half Mudblood!  Lol  But I am going with JKR's idea and that's what you'll go by.**  You and I have more than one destiny to fulfill.  This is another prophecy meant for you, Sylvia Snape, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and me.  Allow me to read it:

"_Something greater than all good, more powerful than the foulest thing on Earth and has more desire than those who have nothing.  He himself created the Mirror of Erised, and he sees himself as powerful as evil itself.  The family will become a family, evil will unite with good, and two people will not be what is meant to be.  He will be defeated only at the time of his defeater's death."_

"And who might this power hungry person be?" Harry couldn't help but asking.

"Let me explain it.

"When I was at school, Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Do-gooder kept insisting that I be under his personal care, because he suspected me of opening the Chamber of Secrets.  He had a good reason, but **that** is another story you already know.  He watched me and watched me; threatening me many times.

"Since you know my temper, you can understand in empathy as to why I attacked him one day years after I graduated Hogwarts, feeling ready to take him on.

We dueled.  I was a lot more powerful than he thought I was, though.  We took many blows, and then he performed the Crutacias Curse and Avada Kedavra.  We both threw the Avada Kedavra Curse at the same time.  The two curses collided and our powers fused together.  I became stronger.

"We continued dueling.  He was growing tired; I could tell.  I chose to tackle those old knees, hoping he'd die from physical pain.  He fell to the floor.

"Something happened that even I cannot understand and I highly doubt you will ever manage to even fathom of what happened.  Somehow, we ended up performing the Dementor's Kiss to each other.  I managed to stop him before he took my soul, but I got his soul.  Strangely enough, he did not die or became worse than that.  He acted like normal, only he didn't have any conscience or any type of humanity in him.

"This created a ritual.  A powerful soul went into me and I rose as Lord Voldemort.  So, if you have caught on, I am scared of him because he doesn't have his soul, yet still lives and acts like a human.  But he's not.  Wouldn't you be terrified of someone like that?

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is not a man, but longs to be one again.  Only the power of Invisus Veritas would be able to save him.  But until the right moment, he just needs to make sure that I do not harm his opportunity to live.  Your prophecy was wrong.  I wanted to kill you because you held the power that would help bring him back to power.  And who knows what he will do after that."

"So-Dumbledore is-"

"He's looking for a soul.  And I am quite certain that you, Harry Potter, ruined it for him.  You were pure good, something from Heaven itself.  You and Draco Malfoy now share souls.  He is a Slytherin soul, something very foul, according to soul readers."

"And I had a Slytherin soul before!  Remember, I'm the half son of Severus Snape!"

"Dear boy, blood is not your soul!  It is your own individual!  Unless, you count combining two or more peoples' souls together, like you and Malfoy did.  Albus needs a pure soul.  As you can see, Draco Malfoy is not pure."

"What about Sylvia?"

"She's in Slytherin, remember?"

Harry frowned, remembering that Sylvia originally wasn't in Slytherin.  Snape had paid money to get her in it.  Why did Dumbledore do that?  Something began to click in his mind, yet he didn't say anything to Voldemort.  He still wasn't sure if he trusted him.

"Now listen.  You must find a way to get the destruction of Albus Dumbledore.  I have tried all that I could, but I have only found one way, and I can't do it; I don't have a whole soul.  It is called Invisus Verit-"

A loud voice came from behind the trees.  "Excessum abolexco semper infinitas infinitio caedo te!" a high voice yelled, and a flash of green and dark red hit Voldemort hard in the chest.  Harry gave a cry and stared at the figure standing there.

"But I found a way to kill you, Tom." The voice hissed as Voldemort fell dead on the soil.

************************************************

"Father!  Don't die!  Please, no!" Sylvia sobbed as Severus grew paler and weaker.

Sirius bit is lip **Such a cute image  **"Draco, what sort of spells or rituals do you know about this sort of thing?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.  "One or two or three or many.  Why ask me?"

"One, you brought me back from the veil.  Two, that means you know the Dark Arts.  This is a Dark Arts spell.  Therefore, you will know the counter curse to this spell."

"You should be a Logic teacher." Sylvia commented.

Sirius glared at her.  "Ha.  Ha."

Draco held back his laughter and moved closer to his Potions teacher.  After what seemed like an eternity, he grinned.  "Voldemort, you great prat.  Oh, this is going to be so interesting." He let out a laugh and then covered his mouth, trying to stop.

"How do you save him?!"  Sylvia asked desperately.

Draco looked at her.  "Either to blood or a long kiss from the enemy of the intended victim.  Hmm…..Who do we know that is the enemy of Severus Snape?  Hmmm….Sirius, might you have ANY idea of a person?"

Sirius, who had grown almost as pale as Severus, said, "Blood?"

"You slit your wrist or palm, and he drinks you blood.  Or you two can make out."  Draco replied.  "This is why most people hate Dark Magic."

"What are you waiting for?!" Sylvia screeched.

Severus shook his head.  "Not the kiss, not the kiss.  Not the blood.  I'd rather die."

Sylvia gave him a fierce glare and he said, "Never mind.  The blood."

**I feel like writing a Sevvy/Siri fic.  I did write one, but it's only a few pages long, just one of those cute fluffy fics.  Lol**

Sirius nodded, knowing that he was the hero of this part of the fic.  "Is there any particular way I need to….erm…..feed him?" Sirius asked.

"Sit beside him, hold him close, and he drinks your blood." Draco replied, smirking.

Sirius gave him a glare.  "I'm starting to think you're getting off on this."

Draco shrugged and said, "You'd better hurry.  The longer you wait, the more blood he has to drink from you.  Here's my knife."

"Why do you have a knife?" Sirius asked, staring at the incredibly sharp blade.

"My father gave it to me.  One of the better things he has given to me."

Sirius glanced at Draco warily, slit his wrist gently, and held it up to Severus' mouth.  "Drink it.  At least it's better than a kiss."

Severus drank.  After about a minute, Sylvia asked, "How much does he need?  Sirius' is starting to go pale."

"He needs a lot.  Don't worry, it won't kill him.  Severus isn't a vampire or anything.  He doesn't have those powers." Draco replied as he watched the two men look disgusted at each other.

A minute later, Severus pulled away, gasping for breath.  Draco tapped his wand on Sirius' wrist, and the wound was healed completely.

"Father?  Are you okay?"

"B-B-Black, your blood is disgusting." Severus finally managed to say, making a sour face.  "I need some water."

Sylvia grabbed her water jug and handed it to him.  He took in a long drink.  Sirius pouted.  "I'm sure your blood is SO much better." He groaned.  "I can't BELIEVE I did that!  James really would have killed me!" he exclaimed.  He looked at Severus and made that funny face where you realize you just did something totally wrong and you're terrified about it.  "I can't believe we share blood!!!!!!!"

"You don't have my blood.  I have yours." Severus pointed out.

Draco looked at Sylvia.  "I have a feeling that slash is about to come into the picture, don't you?"

Sylvia nodded.  "Oh yeah."

"Slash?" Sirius and Serverus asked in unison.

"It's nothing."  Sylvia reassured them.  "Yet."

"Does anyone know where Harry is?" Draco suddenly asked.  "He's been gone for a long time."

No one heard him.  Severus and Sirius were fighting.  Severus accused Sirius for planning this whole thing, just so he could look better.  Sirius told Severus that if he had just told Harry the truth from the beginning, then this probably wouldn't have happened.  In other words, they hadn't changed.

Draco and Sylvia sighed.  "Why are they fighting?  They should be happy!  Sirius is back, and Father is alive!"

Draco nodded.  "I've read enough to know what's going to happen next."

"Are you implying they kiss, Mr. Draco?" Sylvia asked in her best prissy British snob accent.

"Not yet.  Just before they kiss, something interrupts them.  Normally, it's either very dramatic or very funny."

Sure enough, Harry appeared out of no where right in between the two lovebirds.  **Dammit**

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, glared at Severus, and kneeled down next to a trembling Harry.  "What happened?"

"Voldemort's dead."

"You killed him?" Sylvia asked.

"No.  He was trying to help me, and- save the world.  Before he could tell me how I could finish his plan, he killed him.  He muttered a curse, powerful Dark Magic."

"Malfoy?" Sirius looked at Draco, implying Draco's Dark Magic knowledge.

"What?  Oh, what sort of Dark Magic curse?"

"It killed Voldemort faster than the Avada Kedavra could kill a mouse.  Green and dark red light." Harry replied, shivering at the memory.

"Who did this?" Draco asked, trying to get more information.

"He did.  He did."  Harry moaned.  "I TRUSTED HIM!"

"WHO?!?!" Sirius roared.

Harry glared at his godfather, searching for words.  "I-I can't say-"

"Because you don't know?  Because he made you promise not to say?" Sylvia asked gently.

"N-n-n-n-o.  Because I'm scared to say his name." Harry replied.

"Maybe Dumbledore will know." Sirius said, smiling.  "That bloke knows everything."

Harry stared at him.  "That's him!  He killed Voldemort and tried to kill me!"

"Who?" Severus asked, dreading the answer.

"**_DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Harry screamed as loud as he could.

**~~~~~~**END OF PART 2**~~~~~~**

*****************************************************************

**Hehe, that was the end of Part 2!  A special thanks to Dragonchild, Dark Angel 240, and arivania, who have been reading my fic faithfully (I love you guys.)  Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope more people start reading it!  **

**As promised, here is part 2 to my weird Spongebob fic:**

**Spongebob: I like Krabby Patties.**

**Squidward: I don't.  They suck.**

**Patrick: I like cows.**

**Spongebob: That's because you are one.**

**Patrick: I thought I was a star fish.**

**Squidward: Oh lord, give me strength.**

**WILL SQUIDWARD EVER GET AWAY FROM SPONGEBOB?  FIND OUT NEXT TIME AT THE END OF PART 3!!!!!!  THE END!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of love, **

**~Ashii Black**


	5. Part 3, Chapter 5

Welcome to Part 3!!!!!!! This is the end, which is mostly sadness and a bit of humor. Remember, I am majorly doing Harry/Draco pairing here, so watch out! There will be no more than anything that shouldn't be in a PG-13 fic, so don't worry.

After much rest from my sickness and homework (I typed up all 36 poems I wrote in the span of 4 weeks this weekend! And I got the highest grade on my English paper and got a passing grade on my clay model earth! GO ME!), I am finally here with a part for part three. I hope to Bob that ya like it!

N/A: Harry is a lot darker, and I finally decided to make him gay. Lol Keep that in mind!!!

On with the fic!

**********************************************************

Severus, Sirius, Draco, and Sylvia all sat in stunned silence.

"Dumbledore. He tried to kill you and DID kill Voldemort? Why?" Draco was the first to speak.

Harry stared at Draco. "He wants power. H-he's left Hogwarts."

Severus suddenly remembered "Past-Lily's" warning: _The moment Dumbledore leaves the school, save them. You will know how and where when the time comes._ Where, though? He wondered.

Sirius suddenly remembered his godfather duties. "Are you all right? Harry, you look awful-"

"DUMBLEDORE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME! Of _course_ I'm not all right! Would you be, Sirius? Answer me!" Harry screamed, immediately regretting saying this.

Sirius gave him a hurt look, but smiled and said, "I'm sorry. Could you tell us what happened?"

Sylvia managed to find her voice. "Yes, please do."

Harry started to stutter. "H-he-he told me about Dumbledore. There are more than two sides. Invisus Veritas." He concluded.

Sylvia and Draco looked around the room, trying to hold their tongues in place. Sirius looked at Harry with his large brown eyes and said, "Do you want to sleep?"

Severus had had enough. "Sirius, Harry just narrowly escaped being killed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You act so completely stupid! You act-act-" but Severus couldn't find words for what he wanted to say. "It's just so confusing!" he exclaimed.

Sylvia stared at him for the longest time and then embraced her father for the first time. "It's okay, Daddy. It will all be okay. I promise."

He nodded and closed his eyes, just before Harry, Sirius, and Draco all followed Sylvia and they all embraced, just needing comfort.

*******************************************

Sirius and Harry woke up to Draco shaking them like mad. "Wake up! We are going away!"

"Where?" Harry asked, yawning.

Sirius groaned. Yesterday had been like a dream; coming back to life, Voldemort coming for a visit TO HELP THEM, Dumbledore being evil, this was all too much for him.

Draco hit Sirius' arm. "Wake up."

"You know, you should respect your elders." Sirius muttered, giving Draco a Look.

"First of all, you're not an elder. Secondly, I've never respected anyone. Why start now?"

Sylvia grabbed Draco's wrist. "Come, Father wants us all to start packing. At least HE knows where he's going." She added, just to spite Sirius.

Sirius gave HER a look and sat up, "Harry, you awake?"

He groaned and rolled over. "I feel like shit."

"Naturally." Sylvia said. "Now, get your ass up and help us pack. We are going to go see Moody before we leave. Father thinks he might know something."

Harry brightened a bit. "Moody?"

"That's what I said. Now get moving! Honestly, do I have to do all the work? Come Draco." Sylvia rolled her eyes and walked away, Draco following her obediently.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix the knots, but he was unsuccessful. 

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with it. Get a brush." Sirius said with a grin.

Harry made a face and Sirius laughed. "It's great to see you again, and I'm glad you're back." He said, smiling at Sirius.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Now go and help Sylvia and Draco pack. You don't want Sylvia to kill you, do you?"

Harry smiled briefly and then walked out of the door. Sylvia and Draco were outside of the hallway, holding up a suitcase. "Here. Go up to Griffindor Tower and grab everything you need. Pack light. And anything of anyone's that might be of use to us." Draco said.

He took the suitcase and walked up to Griffindor Tower, Sylvia and Draco behind him.

It had been so long since he had seen this place long enough to take in the smells and sights. At least, when it was full like this.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked, standing up from the couch.

Ron looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk to me ab-"

Hermione interrupted. "Did you hear about Dumbledore? He left the school to take care of Voldemort!"

"Oh yeah. Can you believe it? McGonagall told us that Voldemort had been going after Muggles and had started murdering." Ron exclaimed.

Harry wanted to shout, "DUMBLEDORE'S JUST AS BAD AS HIM!!!" and see everybody's reaction. But he just said, "Dumbledore's brave. But I gotta go. Sirius, Snape, Draco, Sylvia, and I need to go and save the world from a psychopath. Have fun." And he walked off, looking slightly dizzy.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Sweetie, I think you were under exaggerating when you said he was being funny. I think he's being delusional."

Hermione gave a small smile. "I agree. But what can we do?"

"What do we do? Help him!" Ron exclaimed and the couple chased after Harry.

As Harry piled all of his stuff in his suitcase, Ron and Hermione walked in. "Harry, there's something you're not telling us." Hermione said.

"And we want you to tell us, because I have a feeling that this is important." Ron added.

"Maybe I have been telling you everything, but you just weren't listening." Harry replied shortly and zipped up his stuff.

Ron looked at Harry's suitcase. "You're leaving."

"Yes, I am and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Where will you be?" Ron asked slowly.

"You'll have to ask Snape, the man I call-"

"HARRY!!!! Quit making up stupid stories and tell us the truth!!! I'm sick of I!" Hermione yelled.

Harry turned his eyes to her. "Fine. Sylvia Epans and I are running away together."

"Why?" Ron asked, giving him a doubtful look.

"Because we both hate Hogwarts and we both have horrible lives and her father hates her to pieces."

"Who's her father?"

"None of your business. Now, I have to go before Dra—Malfoy catches us running away."

"Harry, I can't let you go. I couldn't let you leave like this. I won't let you."

"Don't make me make you leave, Hermione. Now go. You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly.

Ron looked at him with a serious face. "You'll have to go through me too."

"Hello! Harry, you having any problems here?" Draco asked as he and Sylvia walked in.

Ron and Hermione stared at them in shock. "How'd you two get in?" Ron stuttered.

"Harry gave us the password. Duh." Sylvia said, shrugging. Draco gave a smile that clearly said, "So there."

Ron looked at Harry, apparently hurt. "You did what?????"

"I told you!!! Draco, Sylvia, Snape-"

"Father," Sylvia corrected.

"Fine. Draco, Sylvia, FATHER, Sirius, and I are all going to stop a crazed and power-hungry Dumbledore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go save the world."

And Draco grabbed Harry's suitcase, and the three turned around and walked off, Sylvia commenting on Harry's bluntness, leaving Ron and Hermione standing there, their mouths open to the full extent.

*************************************************

As soon as they left the Common Room, Sylvia burst into a giggling fit. "Did you see the look on their faces?!"

Draco laughed too. Harry could only smile.

A few hours later, they were on their brooms (well, some were stolen….), on the way to see Alastor Moody. It was easy to find him, because he was most likely to be at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

And sure enough, he was.

Tonks answered the door, seeing Severus and Harry first. "Hello. Don't you have-" she stopped short when she saw Draco and Sylvia. "Isn't that the Malfoy boy?"

Draco nodded. "Long story."

"And who is this?"

"She's with me." Severus answered. "In fact, she's my-daughter."

Tonks raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, you all don't LOOK insane…and my Sneakoscope isn't going off, so I guess…By the way, Harry, do you like my new hair?"

It was now a long light blue color. "Lovely. I like the color." He said as they all walked in. (**N/A I caught my mistake here already, so don't bug me about it! If you do not know what my mistake is, then I won't tell you. If you see it, then I congratulate you!)**

When Sirius walked in and Tonks finally noticed him, she screamed quite loudly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Moody came running into the hall. "Tonks, we heard you-" Mrs. Weasley didn't finish her sentence, because she screamed too.

Mr. Weasley stuttered, while Moody kept muttering, "Bloody hell."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, Sylvia smiled as if she had no idea what was wrong, Severus and Harry cast each other knowing looks, and Sirius shrugged and said, "Hey, cousins can't get rid of each other that easily."

"What has happened this past year?" Mr. Weasley managed to ask.

"Come, we'll tell you everything once we get comfortable. I feel kinda dumb holding a broomstick with a bunch of people staring at a guy." Sylvia said, giving a "please?" smile.

To make a long story short, they told the story in good detail, leaving out the part where Harry was Severus' half son and Sylvia's half brother. Harry wasn't sure if Severus even knew that Harry knew about him.

"Harry, what happened between you and Dumbledore after he killed Voldemort?" Moody asked.

Harry frowned and then clutched his head as the events flashed though his mind, causing him to pass out.

*******************************

"But I found a way to kill you, Tom." A voice hissed as Voldemort fell dead on the ground.

Albus Dumbledore walked out of the thick trees and into the clearing. Harry saw that he no longer held a kind aura and his eyes were darker and icier than he had ever seen them.

"D-D-" Harry stuttered.

"Hello, Harry." He said in a voice that wasn't the voice that Harry knew.

"What did you do?!" he asked in amazement.

"I broke a prophecy. Only you were supposed to kill him." Dumbledore grinned.

"What?"

"I proved it possible to break one. This means that I can break the one Tom told you about."

"Which also means I can stop you." Harry replied, trying to keep his cool.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I was blessed for a reason." He said weakly.

"True…but so was I." Dumbledore replied, overpowering him.

Harry glared at him. "Invisus? What's that?"

"I suppose I could tell you. No harm in that, especially since the person needed to complete it is now lying on the ground dead…"

"What is it?"

"Invisus Veritas: 'The hated Truth'. Let's put it his way: You, as Severus Snape's son, hates that fact. This is Invisus Veritas, a power stronger than God himself. No one knows where it comes from, but that is the power Voldemort and I were both after. Although, we take action, you don't. Everyone wants control of it, they just cannot comprehend the power. Therefore, they can't try to find it, much more, use it."

(**He should be a Logic teacher…)**

"But I don't understand."

"Naturally, you wouldn't. When the time comes--wait a second! There won't be a time to come! You'll be dead. Tonight."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why? Why do you want to kill me?"

"Well, first off, you are incredibly annoying. Secondly, I have no use of you since your soul is no longer pure. Lastly, if I don't kill you, you will eventually find a way to stop me. Or understand Invisus Veritas and use the power to rule before I get a chance to. Whichever comes first. Any more reason I left out?"

"How do you know about this?"

"I don't even think YOU know it, but deep inside of your sub-conscious, you understand the power of Invisus Veritas. You spoke of it when I gave you, Snape, Sylvia, and Draco some Veritaserum. That was how I found out about you and Draco. I honestly didn't realize Draco was that stupid to use the _Animus Socius Semper_. He really should have had more sense than that." Dumbledore replied.

Harry looked at him in terror. "I did WHAT?"

"Oh, a few days ago, Severus brought you in for being in Sylva's room. He suggested Veritaserum, which was perfect. I could get the truth out of all of you." He grinned. "I almost wish I hadn't done so, because I found that Severus, you, Sylvia, and Draco had been lying. You were lying about everything. I had a plan, but you ruined it for me! Tell me, Harry," he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and picked him up, holding him close to his face. "How did you know? How and WHY would you keep a secret like that from me?"

"Which secret?" he asked.

Dumbledore dropped him and rolled his eyes. "The one where you are Severus' half-son!" he practically screamed. "Don't you dare tell me you don't know! That was how you found out about Invisus Veritas! Tell me, you fool, how did you do it?"

"I don't understand." Harry said, desperately trying to fight the tears coming to his eyes.

"Another prophecy was made for Severus Snape: His son would be the downfall of me. I was relieved when I found out that his child was a girl. However, I hadn't suspected – nor had it occurred to me that you were a twin of hers. You see, they kept the birth dates and you very much of a secret. Foolish Sirius. He could have told me, but he just had fun, blackmailing the idiot Severus. He would have never told me. Even he has a sense of loyalty to James' pride and dignity.

"Shut up about Sirius." Harry snapped, throwing a glare at Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black is a foolish man. He died joking and will annoy anyone he meets in the afterlife. And I'm quite sure he did. He deserved to die, as he tried to take you away from my reach. I would go as far to say he had a hunch about me. He-"

"HE DID **_NOT_** DESERVE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry roared and then felt a surge of incredible anger and hatred, something he had never felt before. He wanted to cause pain and enjoy every last moment of it, as if watching the old man fall down and scream in pain would make him laugh, as he did when Dumbledore fell to the floor, screaming, after Harry yelled, "CRUCIO!!!"

Dumbledore was off the floor quickly. "So you want to fight, boy? You are truly your father's son…and part Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes were at the evilest tone Harry had ever seen them, his hair a dull white.

"Expellairmus!" Harry roared, but Dumbledore blocked it easily.

"Ready to go to Azkaban? I can see the headlines on the papers now: Harry Potter Uses an Unforgivable Curse on Mentor. Very well, then. However you want it. After all, you are The Boy Who Lived." Dumbledore raised his wand.

But Harry was in a crazed state. His Snape blood and "evil"-Malfoy soul were finally at work. 'Imperio!" he yelled.

The spell caught Dumbledore by surprise.

"Now, get me out of this place and do not harm me while doing so." Harry said in a low voice that wasn't his.

Dumbledore widened his eyes and then snapped his fingers. He was being pulled away, flying, floating, and swimming at the same time. Harry felt Dumbledore's power leaving him and then he felt empty.

And then he saw Sirius right in front of him and he was back to his world.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" Sirius said when Harry snapped out of this deep sleep.

He was in a room on a bed. It was nighttime an Sirius was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"I don't think so, Sirius. I remember all of it. Oh, it hurts. I used- I- It worked." Harry stuttered.

"What worked?" Sirius asked gently.

"The Unforgivable Curses I used upon him. He said things. Horrible things. I'm the only other one who can take control of Invisus Veritas, but I don't know how!" Harry exclaimed, practically in tears.

"You used the Unforgivable Curses on him and they worked?"

"Bellatrix told me- she said that I had to want to cause main- and want to enjoy it. And you know what, Sirius? I did. I wanted to see him on the floor, screaming in pain. I wanted it so badly. It-it was a hunger," Harry's eyes darkened. "And I want more. I WANT HIM DEAD!!!" he screamed.

If Sirius was in any sort of shock or pain, he hid it well. All he did was give Harry a hug. Harry sobbed into his shoulders as Sirius just told him that it would be okay.

Severus Snape appeared at the door and Sirius automatically stood up.

"I'd like to speak with Harry for a moment. I couldn't help overhearing and I- have experience in that area." He said.

Sirius nodded. "Okay, Harry. I'll let you and Snape talk for a while. Moody and I will be back in a few minutes."

And he left, closing the door behind him.

"Harry, in your first year, you had come from a Muggle family. You were worried you had no power. But you did and proved that by going to save the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrel. In you second year, you faced Tom Riddle himself and defeated a basilisk. In your third year, you found out everything about Mr. Sirius Black and helped him escape, showing more bravery than I ever expected out of you. In your fourth year, you watched a friend die and watched the Dark Lord return to power, along with his worshippers. In your fifth year, you showed more bravery than Godric Griffindor had by having the courage to attempt to save Mr. Black, only to watch his death. Yet, you still were able to survive! For God's sake, Harry, you've narrowly escaped death more times than any person in the Order of the Phoenix. But last night, you got a taste of what the Dark Arts was really like. And you want more, because you were never fully prepared for what powers hid inside of you until now."

Harry looked at him with sudden interest. "And you know what I'm going through?"

Severus put a hand to his head and looked down. "As I am quite sure you know, I am partially your father. And now, you could say I am your only father. Unless you'd like to count Sirius as a godfather, which I'm sure you do. Now, I know it doesn't mean much to you, as we have never really gotten along. Maybe the reason we don't get along is because we are related. And now, that fact finally means something to me." He finally said, getting slightly choked up.

Harry took in a deep breath and replied. "It means everything to me: good or bad, my father is alive."

It took Severus a moment to realize what exactly Harry meant and then smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been a father. I really hope that I can be one in the very near future."

Harry smiled. "I just want someone to understand. And you do. Thank you."

This was the moment where the two had their first father/son hug.

When it was over, Severus said, "And now my conscious is clear." His face darkened. "We need to get out of here. Dumbledore knows where this place is. This is his headquarters, after all." He got up to leave.

"Wait! I didn't tell you what had happened between Dumbledore and I."

"Will it be hard for you?" Severus asked.

"No. I got the hardest part out already."

"The part where you used the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes." Harry replied and began to tell him the story.

By the time Harry had finished, Sirius and Moody were standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said when they saw him. "I wasn't sure when you'd be done and Moody wanted to hear what had happened."

"We're done, anyways." Severus replied. "I need to go and-do research." And he left quickly, unable to stay in the same room as Sirius ever since the night before.

"So Potter, you're going after Dumbledore?" Moody asked with a grin playing at his lips. "What makes you think you'll win?"

"At this point, I don't care if I win. This fight has more than winning or losing." Harry replied.

"Where did you ever get that idea?" Moody smiled (finally).

Harry didn't return the smile. "Voldemort."

That wiped the smirk off of Moody's face. "Not to sound harsh, but favoring a Dark Wizard's word over his own allies' are hard to go by."

"Yes, and THAT Dark Wizard fears Dumbledore. That says something, doesn't it?"

"Only that he is more powerful than him." Moody replied.

"**Exactly!** And isn't Voldemort inhuman? Which would me DUMBLEDORE is also INHUMAN!!!!!!!!" Harry exclaimed, jumping off of his bead, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"But even if that were true, would he not still be good?"

"Moody, I thought you understood! When it comes to Invisus Veritas, there is no good or evil. There is the week, the power hungry, and the powerful! And I- myself am one of the power hungry." Harry said, finally realizing Voldemort and Dumbledore's words and able to comprehend them.

"How can such wisdom come from such a young boy?" Moody asked Sirius.

"I don't know, but I'm proud to be his godfather." Sirius replied, beaming. "Now that you've heard Harry's case, will you help us?"

Moody thought for a moment and nodded. "I do believe Potter is onto something."

Before Moody could say anything else, a loud yell and thudding up the stairs ensued.

Remus Lupin now stood in the doorway, eyes wide open as he stared at Sirius. "Sirius, is it really you?"

Sirius smiled. "I keep getting that look. Its as if I died."

Remus broke into a huge smile and embraced Sirius.

"How exactly did you escape the veil?" he asked in amazement.

"Harry, with some help with Dark Magic from Draco Malfoy." Sirius replied, grinning at Remus' expression.

"He's on our side now?" Remus looked incredibly confused.

"Mostly. We're soul mates now." Harry replied, nodding like it was normal.

The grin dropped off of Remus' face. "You used _Animus Socius Semper_?"

"My god! I didn't know what it was called. Draco just told me that it would help us understand each other!" Harry exclaimed, giving everyone in the room a look.

"Where's your tattoo?" Remus asked.

"Back of my neck. How did you-" he started.

"We tried it back in our Hogwarts days. Remember, Moony?"

Remus had been smiling. "Yeah, I remember. James, Sirius, Peter, and I all tried it. It was all Peter's idea and we tried it out. I didn't work, because only two people were supposed to be doing the ritual. You still have the tattoo, don't you, Sirius?"

Sirius pulled up his sleeve on his upper left arm. There were four letters condensed together, but Harry could make out what the said: M, W, P, P. Remus had the same exact thing on the same spot. "But it's only a tattoo. It doesn't work. And good thing it doesn't." he muttered.

"So you're saying I know the Dark Arts?" Harry said, trying to get all of this together into a conclusion.

"It only process that you are truly the half son of Severus Snape!" Sylvia said, jumping onto the bed, grinning.

Remus and Moody jumped in shock. Harry and Sirius gave Sylvia a Look and Sylvia just shrugged. "Hey, they gotta know some time. Especially since we're gonna be a big, happy family."

"Big? No. Happy? Not necessarily. Family? Yes." Harry said with a grin. His smile widened. "And of course, Sirius as a part of the family."

**ATTENTION FROM ASHII!!!! THAT WAS A SLASH ALERT!!!! IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO SLASH, LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

Sylvia's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean-"

"No. That'd be wrong." Harry said innocently.

Remus was holding back a look of disgust and amusement, Moody pretended he wasn't listening, and Sirius stood there, holding his dignity as close to him as he could.

"Yes. Terribly wrong. Damn slash." Sylvia said, nodding.

"Yes, damn slash to hell." Harry replied for emphasis.

(**Alright, alright. That was one of those characters-jump-OUT-of-their-character-to-say-what-we-all-want-to-say-if-we-have-a-mind-like-the-author moments. Black to the plot.)**

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Sylvia, what do you need?" Sirius asked with a glare.

She tilted her head to the right. "Well, I WAS spying on you for the longest time. Its so strange, how when you don't want to be seen, you can't be seen. Anyways, I got bored and decided to come in. Problems, questions, answers?" she asked.

"Well, Miss Snape-" Moody began.

"Please, call me Sylvia. 'Miss Snape' makes me sound like a prissy do-gooder. And just the surname of 'Snape' makes me sound like my father. And who wants that?" she laughed.

Harry too, laughed, as if they shared a secret.

"So, what will we be doing?" Sirius asked Moody, trying to keep Sylvia quiet.

"What did you really come here for?" Moody asked.

Before Sirius could answer, Severus stepped into the room. "Any information you have about the islands just off of Norway. I believe they are called the Mnika Islands."

Moody looked at Severus sharply. "do you intend on going there?"

"Not just me. I intend Sylvia, Harry, Draco, and Sirius to come along. Problems, questions, answers?" he asked.

Sylvia and Harry had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Sirius and Remus were both on the verge of a smile, and Moody was still staring at Severus with a stern face. "Problems: You intend to go into those islands with three children, two of these children (apparently) being your own, and with the intention of coming out. Questions: Why the hell would you do that?! What do you intend on doing? Answers: I will not give you ANY information as to how to get there or what is on those islands." He crossed his arms, glaring at him.

Severus shrugged. "Okay. Harry, Sylvia, Sirius? We will leave tomorrow morning. Be ready." He turned around and left to go find Draco.

"there are times when I truly love my father." Sylvia said in amazement.

Harry nodded. "I never knew he had a sense of humor. That makes him so much easier to understand now."

"Where do I think I get mine from?" Sylvia asked him.

"Well, I was thinking all of those years with only Draco to talk to." He stopped. "However, that may have just made you crazy."

Sylvia nodded. "Wait a second, are Purebloods related somehow?"

"Yeah.." Sirius said uneasily.

"And my father's a Pureblood, right?"

"Yeah…." Harry and Sirius said in unison.

"So are my father…and you, Sirius, related?"

Sirius frowned. "I think we're 2nd cousins twice removed. I'm not sure."

"So it also means I'm related to the Malfoy's."

"Well, I'm unsure of how closely related you are to me with the Malfoy's. Narcissa is my cousin. So yeah, you should be. Why?"

"Blood has really been a thing to think about these days." Sylvia shrugged.

"Where IS Draco, anyways?"

"Right here. I was just examining and stealing these things I found in your house, Black. My father doesn't even have some of this stuff!" he exclaimed, staring at one of the things he had in his arms.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Its not something to be proud of."

"Oh yes it is!" Draco exclaimed. "When you don't have something the Malfoy's don't have, it's a huge deal."

Sylvia walked up to him and looked at what was in his hands and then snorted. "Father used to have 20 of those."

Sirius and Harry finally walked over and they examined the items that Draco had found.

Remus shook his head and left with Moody, discussing loudly how people these days have too much time on their hands.

******************************************

"Alright, let's go!" Severus yelled as he woke the house up,

Harry glanced at his clock: 5AM. He only had 2 hours of sleep. He groaned and then proceeded to roll over and fall back asleep.

Too bad for him, because Sylvia flung the door open and flew onto the bed. "COME ONE!!!! We're going to the Mnika Islands with no intentions of coming out alive!!"

"That's comforting." He muttered as Sylvia shook him violently. "How can you be so…perky?"

"father's making us dress up like Muggles and go to a doughnut shop for breakfast! The we…" she trailed off from the excitement. "We-we- are going to ride an airyplanet!" she screeched, lost in her happiness, unaware of her mispronunciation.

"and you're excited about this?"

"Duh! Muggle clothes are fascinating and I've always wanted to see Muggle ecelectrica!"

"You mean electricity."

"Yeah, that thing." She replied.

**See? For all of the people who actually kept track of the author's notes in the Sequel finally got the part!!!! YEA!!! Ashii kept to her word! I just hope the ending makes you cry!!! Cry, readers, cry!**

Harry laughed. "What are you goind to wear?"

Sylvia frowned. "I think I'm wearing a dark blue tee-shirt and something called khaki pants."

"You got it right." Harry replied.

"I wonder what Father'll wear."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he tried to imagine Severus dressed up like a Muggle. Now THAT was a funny image.

"And Sirius, what will he wear?"

The two were falling over in laughter when Draco walked in the room. Sylvia stopped laughing immediately as she gazed at Draco in his Muggle clothes.

He wore a dark red button-up shirt and baggy black jeans. He had slicked his hair back to the fullest and had a more sincere sneer on his face. Was it just Harry, or was Sylvia looking at Draco with interest?

He felt a strange pang in his stomach when he realized that Draco was looking back at her with the same face. Why would that be happening?

"Well, I'm going to change. Can you two drool over each other out of my room?" he asked loudly (with a strange hint of jealousy!)

Sylvia snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, shut up." She left the room, pouting.

Draco stayed. "You're not going to be naked, are you?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I need to talk to you real quick."

"What about?" Harry asked

"Tell me- about you and Dumbledore's meeting. Sylvia spied on you and everyone else got the truth but me."

He sighed. "That's because you were off stealing Sirius' stuff. Plus, only Severus-"

"Bloody hell, just call him Father! You two did have a talk." Draco said impatiently.

"True. I called him Professor and Snape, then I call him Severus, and now everyone wants me to call him Father. Give me some time, okay?" he smiled.

Draco gave him a strange look. "I heard you talking in your sleep last night. It wounded as if someone was dying and the person who killed him was quickly gaining power. You started crying; crying my name. Why was that?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that Dumbledore is a murderer and a dangerous one at that."

So as he got dressed, Harry told him about his encounter with Dumbledore and his feelings about it after ward. "I want to hurt him again. I wish I could." Harry said with a smile that was not his own.

The door flung open. Severus came in, Sylvia, and Remus following him. "He's here. Let's go." Severus said, looking rather stressed.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Guess you got your wish."

Harry nodded. "Guess so."

Remus quickly jumped out of the window, putting fluffy pillows beneath him to break his fall. "Come on!"

Draco and Sylvia quickly jumped, and Sirius looked at Harry and Severus. "I'll be down there. Hurry, won't you?" he asked and immediately jumped.

"Go. I can hold him off." Severus said to Harry.

"No."

"I don't want-"

"You want to die? No! I just found out you were my father! I lost James and I almost lost Sirius and I WON'T LOST YOU!" Harry roared.

The door began to open. "Go, Harry! As your father, I order you to go!" Severus said with his teeth gritted as the two made their way to the window to get out.

Just as they started to climb out, it shut and locked.

"Thought you could run away, Harry? You used two Unforgivable Curses on me. Why don't you use the thi-"

"CRUCIO!!!!!!" Harry screamed.

Severus did a double-take, as that was a word that was considered a sin to say. Dumbledore was knocked off of his feel and screamed at the pain.

"So, Harry Potter thinks he's a big, bad wizard with his new found powers?" Dumbledore mocked.

"I don't care about power, I-"

"Everyone wants power, whether they know it or not!" Dumbledore hissed. "A part of the Unforgivable Curses is wanting power over the other."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "So I want power."

"Yes you do. Much like myself and the dead man lying in the Albanian forest right now."

"Just how much power do I have?"

"Enough to hurt me. And you saw how hard that was."

Severus stared at the two. How could his son be that powerful and be so young??

"Oh, hello Severus. Are you here to protect the world from destruction, too?" Dumbledore asked.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but a loud booming voice interrupted him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. He was knocked off of his feel, and feel to the ground. Harry had his eyes wide open, mouth moving with no words coming out, and was shacking like mad.

"Is he- dead?" Severus asked.

Harry swallowed and finally spoke. "N-n-no. He doesn't have a soul. You can't die unless you have a soul."

Severus nodded. "Well, you can't say that doesn't give us time. Let's go!"

"Alohomora!" Harry said. The lock didn't budge. "Dammit!"

Now that it was quiet, they could hear Remus and Sirius' loud yells. "ARE YOU TWO OKAY?! We can't get in; the door's locked!"

"No duh." Severus muttered.

Harry suddenly felt as if he was flying, something was trying to talk to him.

"Harry..." the voice whispered. "Use the power inside of you."

He felt as if he was floating on water, not realizing he was merely walking towards the window. He pointed his wand out and said in a cold voice, "Open."

And it opened. Severus stared at Harry as if Voldemort had re-risen in him.

**Maybe he did. And maybe that's not a bad thing. Yet.** Harry though to himself.

*************************************************

WHOO-HOO!!! I finally typed it up!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a bunch to the readers! Spread this fic around! Tell all of your friends about me! Make me feel loved!!!!!!!!

**~Ashii Black**


	6. Part 3, Chapter 6

"Alright, let's go!" Severus yelled as he woke the house up. 

Harry glanced at his clock: 5AM.  He only had 2 hours of sleep.  He groaned and then proceeded to roll over and fall back asleep.

Too bad for him, because Sylvia flung the door open and flew onto the bed.  "

COME ON!!!!  We're going to the Mnika Islands with no intentions of coming out alive!!"

"That's comforting." He muttered as Sylvia shook him violently.  "How can you be so…perky?"

"Father's making us dress up like Muggles and go to a doughnut shop for breakfast!  The we…" she trailed off from the excitement.  "We-we- are going to ride an airyplanet!" she screeched, lost in her happiness, unaware of her mispronunciation.

"and you're excited about this?"

"Duh!  Muggle clothes are fascinating and I've always wanted to see Muggle ecelectrica!"

"You mean electricity."

"Yeah, that thing." She replied.

**See?  For all of the people who actually kept track of the author's notes in the Sequel finally got the part!!!!  YEA!!!  Ashii kept to her word!  I just hope the ending makes you cry!!!  Cry, readers, cry!**

Harry laughed.  "What are you goind to wear?"

Sylvia frowned.  "I think I'm wearing a dark blue tee-shirt and something called khaki pants."

"You got it right." Harry replied.

"I wonder what Father'll wear."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he tried to imagine Severus dressed up like a Muggle.  Now THAT was a funny image.

"And Sirius, what will he wear?"

The two were falling over in laughter when Draco walked in the room.  Sylvia stopped laughing immediately as she gazed at Draco in his Muggle clothes.

He wore a dark red button-up shirt and baggy black jeans.  He had slicked his hair back to the fullest and had a more sincere sneer on his face.  Was it just Harry, or was Sylvia looking at Draco with interest?

He felt a strange pang in his stomach when he realized that Draco was looking back at her with the same face.  Why would that be happening?

"Well, I'm going to change.  Can you two drool over each other out of my room?" he asked loudly (with a strange hint of jealousy!)

Sylvia snapped out of it.  "Huh?  Oh, shut up." She left the room, pouting.

Draco stayed.  "You're not going to be naked, are you?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I need to talk to you real quick."

"What about?" Harry asked

"Tell me- about you and Dumbledore's meeting.  Sylvia spied on you and everyone else got the truth but me."

He sighed.  "That's because you were off stealing Sirius' stuff.  Plus, only Severus-"

"Bloody hell, just call him Father!  You two did have a talk." Draco said impatiently.

"True.  I called him Professor and Snape, then I call him Severus, and now everyone wants me to call him Father.  Give me some time, okay?" he smiled.

Draco gave him a strange look.  "I heard you talking in your sleep last night.  It wounded as if someone was dying and the person who killed him was quickly gaining power.  You started crying; crying my name.  Why was that?"

Harry shook his head.  "I don't know.  All I know is that Dumbledore is a murderer and a dangerous one at that."

So as he got dressed, Harry told him about his encounter with Dumbledore and his feelings about it after ward.  "I want to hurt him again.  I wish I could." Harry said with a smile that was not his own.

The door flung open.  Severus came in, Sylvia, and Remus following him.  "He's here.  Let's go." Severus said, looking rather stressed.

Draco smiled at Harry.  "Guess you got your wish."

Harry nodded.  "Guess so."

Remus quickly jumped out of the window, putting fluffy pillows beneath him to break his fall.  "Come on!"

Draco and Sylvia quickly jumped, and Sirius looked at Harry and Severus.  "I'll be down there.  Hurry, won't you?" he asked and immediately jumped.

"Go.  I can hold him off." Severus said to Harry.

"No."

"I don't want-"

"You want to die?  No!  I just found out you were my father!  I lost James and I almost lost Sirius and I WON'T LOST YOU!" Harry roared.

The door began to open.  "Go, Harry!  As your father, I order you to go!" Severus said with his teeth gritted as the two made their way to the window to get out.

Just as they started to climb out, it shut and locked.

"Thought you could run away, Harry?  You used two Unforgivable Curses on me.  Why don't you use the thi-"

"CRUCIO!!!!!!" Harry screamed.

Severus did a double-take, as that was a word that was considered a sin to say.  Dumbledore was knocked off of his feel and screamed at the pain.

"So, Harry Potter thinks he's a big, bad wizard with his new found powers?" Dumbledore mocked.

"I don't care about power, I-"

"Everyone wants power, whether they know it or not!" Dumbledore hissed.  "A part of the Unforgivable Curses is wanting power over the other."

Harry narrowed his eyes.  "So I want power."

"Yes you do.  Much like myself and the dead man lying in the Albanian forest right now."

"Just how much power do I have?"

"Enough to hurt me.  And you saw how hard that was."

Severus stared at the two.  How could his son be that powerful and be so young??

"Oh, hello Severus.  Are you here to protect the world from destruction, too?" Dumbledore asked.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but a loud booming voice interrupted him.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest.  He was knocked off of his feel, and feel to the ground.  Harry had his eyes wide open, mouth moving with no words coming out, and was shacking like mad.

"Is he- dead?" Severus asked.

Harry swallowed and finally spoke.  "N-n-no.  He doesn't have a soul.  You can't die unless you have a soul."

Severus nodded.  "Well, you can't say that doesn't give us time.  Let's go!"

"Alohomora!" Harry said.  The lock didn't budge.  "Dammit!"

Now that it was quiet, they could hear Remus and Sirius' loud yells.  "ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!  We can't get in; the door's locked!"

"No duh." Severus muttered.

Harry suddenly felt as if he was flying, something was trying to talk to him.

"Harry..." the voice whispered.  "Use the power inside of you."

He felt as if he was floating on water, not realizing he was merely walking towards the window.  He pointed his wand out and said in a cold voice, "Open."

And it opened.  Severus stared at Harry as if Voldemort had re-risen in him.

**Maybe he did.  And maybe that's not a bad thing.  Yet.** Harry though to himself.

*************************************************

What kept you?!" Remus asked as they got off the pillows (**This is not a dirty story, and I can see your little smiles at these words.  This is rated PG-13 for language (lots), adult content (a few references), violence (not much), themes (ish), and some adult humor (mostly the gayness of Sevvy and Siri**).

"Dumbledore." Severus muttered.  "Let's go.  Remus, are you joining us?"

"Naturally." He replied, smiling.

"Alright.  Let's go."

They got on the Muggle bus.  The seating arrangements looked somewhat like this: Sirius and Remus, Sylvia and Severus, and Harry and Draco.

"So, what happened?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"What do you mean, 'what happened?"

"I heard you shouting, loud thuds, and then silence." Draco said.  What happened in between those points?"

Harry sighed.  "I'm powerful, Draco.  Very powerful.  Dumbledore told me this."

"The Harry inside of me tells me that you're leaving something out.  Half your soul betrayed you."

"Corrupting it, already?" he smiled.  Then it disappeared.  "I used Avada Kedavra."

Draco's mouth dropped open.  "You're kidding me."

"No.  I wish I was." He replied.

"Did you-kill-"

"No.  Dumbledore can't die unless he has a soul.  Which he does not." He added.

"Soo…wow." Draco commented.

"I know.  I couldn't believe it.  It was if I was a totally different person.  Something opened up inside of me and once it came out, it wouldn't go back in.  I've never felt that before.  It was as if I was back in the Albanian forest, staring at Voldemort's dead body on the ground…only worse.  I saw everyone there, Draco.  Everyone was dead and I wouldn't let it happen.  I can't explain it."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Draco said, his eyes burning into Harry's.

For a brief moment, it looked as if they would kiss.  But like Severus and Sirius, they were interrupted.  Naturally, by Sylvia.

"So, what are you two doing?" Sylvia asked.  "Father's jealous." She whispered.

"Of what?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Remus."

"Oh, god Sylvia.  I was just joking.  It was funny!" Harry said, rolling his eyes at Sylvia's observations.

Draco shook his head.  "No.  Well, we're not.  We saw the look on their faces before.  It's like two dogs in heat.  Or in love.  Whichever comes first."

"The heat," Sylvia replied.  "You men should know that."

"Men?" Severus asked, joining in on their conversation.  "These are merely boys."

Sylvia nodded.  "True.  So Harry, have you ever been on an airyplanet?" she asked.

"No.  And it's airplane."

"Who cares?" she tossed his comment quickly aside.  "You lived with Muggles, for Voldemort's sake!"

"Don't use that term." Severus warned his daughter.  She gave him that look he had given her countless times and then turned back to Harry.  "**_WELL?!_**"

"The furthest place I went for fun was at the zoo, which was only a couple miles away." Harry replied, rather embarrassed.  "But, at school, we made our own airplanes…I never got to fly mine."

"Why not?" Sylvia asked.

"Dudley sat on it."

"Oh."

And then there was a brief interlude of silence.

They soon arrived at the airport.  Sylvia and Draco were shivering in excitement, Severus, Remus, and Sirius were all talking about tickets and how to pay, and Harry was joining both groups ever once and a while (to shake or to help pay for tickets….)

When they went inside of the airport, Sylvia started examining the radios and fans and such electric she had never seen before (as she lived at Hogwarts all of her life).  "Hey!  This is music!" she exclaimed and then frowned.  "Bad music…"

Harry laughed.  "They call it rap."

**I hate rap.  I love rock.  So naturally, Ashii enjoys it when HP characters hate it too.  Even the ones who are famous rappers like 20 Sickle (READ THE SEQUEL!!!!)**

"Father, if I don't die, can we go to America?" Sylvia asked, looking at the ads for Disneyworld.

"If I don't die, I'm going with you." Draco said, grinning.  Harry quickly agreed.

"Who says we will die?" Sirius asked rather disapprovingly.

"Dead or badly injured." Draco said, shrugging.

"We got spirit, yes we do." Sylvia sang.

"How about alive, healthy and madly successful?" Severus suggested, actually lightening his mood.

"Now there's spirit." Sirius commented as they walked onto the plane.

Sylvia gave Harry and Draco an "I told you so!  They are in love!"-look.

The airplane was rather nice for middle class.  Not too many people were on it, either.

"Let's see… seats 26-32B…" Severus said, examining the tickets and the chair numbers.

"Same seats like the Muggle bus?" Remus asked.

Severus looked at the two adults.  "As long as one of you switch eats with me halfway through the flights so I don't have to hear three 16 year olds gossip in my ear, I'm okay with that."

"Yes, she does annoy one with her constant tittering." Draco muttered.

Sylvia ignored Draco's comment and said, "I told you so!"

"Told who what?" Sirius asked.

Sylvia smiled.  "Nothing." She coughed.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, shrugged, and sat down.

The flight attendant's voice came on through the speaker next to Draco, and he nearly wet his pants.  "Attention!  Please fasten your safety belts tightly and sit in an upright position.  When the safety light goes off, you may turn around or use the restroom and walk around.  Have a nice flight."

And they lifted off.  Draco clutched Harry's arm tightly and asked, "Is this supposed to happen?"

**(N/A: I tried picturing this image and I cracked up so hard, I fell off my bed.  I hope you feel the same way…don't sue me if you get injured.)**

"Yes.  Don't worry."  
Sylvia was doing much the same to Severus, and Sirius' face held pure terror.  Severus and Remus looked as if they were enjoying much of the flight.

"Um, Draco?"

"What?"

"Can you get off of me?  Please?" Harry asked as nicely as he could.

Draco sat up, beet red.  "Sure."

"Father, what exactly do you intend on doing while we're on those islands?"

"They hold the power of Invisus Veritas.  I did some research on it last nigh.  Dumbledore is likely to go there.  He can't do anything unless he has a soul.  Not sure where he'd get one, though.  I was to destroy the power if Invisus Veritas, to finally rid of all of the hurt and pain in this world.  The book says that it is destroyable to the person who knows how to destroy it."

"And who might that person be?" she asked.

"With a bit more than a hunch, I think its Harry."

"Oh yes, our Savior Harry Potter at our defense." Sylvia muttered, looking at Severus with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were having their own conversation.

"Sirius, do Harry and Draco have any idea as to what is inside of their bodies after that ritual?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed.  "I don't think so.  All I can say is thank God it didn't work for us."

"You don't believe in God." Remus replied.

"I need to thank someone, don't I?"

Remus ignored Sirius' reply.  "But-this could end so badly."

"Tell me about it.  If one of them gets hurt-I couldn't bear to watch the other one suffer like that."

"What if one of them dies?"

"Then we'll lose the other within a day." Sirius replied grimly.

"Is there any way to undo that part of the spell?"

"Not unless they-"

"Which is supposed to happen, right?" Remus asked him.

Sirius nodded.  "If the bond if close enough, yes.  It just may break the spell, because then they wouldn't need a spell.  They would already be true soulmates."

Remus bit his lip.  "Is there any way out of the-erm-consequences?"

"Only if they hate each other enough.  Otherwise, the spell will work forever.  But I don't think they hate each other.  Just look at them now." Sirius pointed to Harry and Draco, who were talking to each other with serious looks on their faces.

(And so we flash over to where Draco and Harry are talking together.)

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"No, I won't give you any money."

"No, nothing like that." Draco replied.

"Alright then.  Ask away."

"I'm scared.  I'm scared of dying.  I don't want to die, but I know that while we're in those islands, some one is going to die from whatever is in there and I think that it's me."

"Draco, no one will die if you don't let them die.  Always keep trying to live, even if you are an inch apart from death."

"But it comes naturally for you!  Voldemort even told you why; you were a gift from heaven itself!  How am I supposed to live, competing for that living spot when you are already there?  I mean, how did you survive that fights you had with people; specifically the emotional ones?  If I was in your shoes, I'd probably commit suicide."

"There have been times when I have wanted to do that myself, but listen to me, Draco.  You are not in my shoes.  You are in your own.  You are brace, strong, and will live through this fight.  I know you well.  I share your soul." Harry said, staring straight into Draco's eyes.

"What if I do die?" he asked.

"And what if you don't?  You'll never know until it happens!" he said with confidence.

"But if I do die, I'll be alone."

"No.  You'll be with me, because if you die, I'd kill myself right then and there." Harry replied with a serious face.

Draco looked at him in surprise and then to say something more, stopped himself, and then said, "Thank you."

Harry smiled.  "Not a problem."

**************************************************

They arrived at Norway within an hour and a half.

"I still don't get why we didn't use brooms or a Portkey" Sylvia grumbled after the turbulence.

"Because I thought you might be interested in flying Muggles style.  Broomsticks out on a cloudless day are not a good idea.  Then, I didn't feel like taking those complicated steps to make my own Portkey." Severus replied.

"Why wouldn't the Ministry make one?" Draco asked.

"Because wizards being on that island is prohibited." He replied.

"You could have asked Father.  He would have made one for you really fast." Draco said, grinning.

"Okay, now we use our brooms to fly to the islands.  It's a short trip, so don't worry about that."

So they went into a slightly more private area, mounted their brooms, and flew off, high above the clouds.

The ocean was beautiful, Harry noted as they began to fly towards two very large islands.

He also noticed that the islands were almost all green trees with yellow sand.  Despite the beautiful color, he saw that there was something foreboding down there.  "Are we going in there?" he asked, pointing at a cave he had discovered, hoping that the answer was no.

"Yes." Severus replied, landing near the cave.  "Alright.  I've been thinking.  Someone should really keep watch.  In case something happens, you know?  Lupin, would you be willing to do that?"

"What do I have to do?" Remus asked.

"Just stand outside the cave and if anything happens, holler really loudly.  As I remember, it's a full moon tonight.  And I don't think that you took your potion this morning.  So that means in a few hours, you won't be a harmless wolf." Severus added.

Remus' eyes widened.  "I didn't take it.  I need a cage-or something.  My god, what am I going to do?"

Sirius' face stayed calm as he said, "I'm the only one here who might actually have a chance at holding him off in werewolf form.  I'll be in the back of the line.  That way, if he does come after us, we'll be somewhat okay."

Remus nodded.  "Alright.  Dammit, I really wanted to be there when you kicked his ass."

Sylvia smiled. "We'll videotape it.  Harry, did I say that word right?" she asked as she took out a camcorder.

"Yes you did.  How'd you get that thing?"

"I nicked it."

Draco high-fived Sylvia and Severus rolled his eyes.  "Good luck on working that thing."

"So Sev, what's the plan?"

"Draco, I never want to hear you call me Sev ever again."

"Okay then, Sniv?" Sirius suggested playfully.

Severus spun around.  "Am I the ONLY adult here?"

"No, I'm here." Remus smiled.

"Oh, right.  The rest of you are children." Severus glared at the four.

"But we're almost seventeen!" Harry, Draco, and Sylvia chimed in.

"And I'm 18!" Sirius proclaimed.

"You wish." The three Snapes said in perfect unison.

"Woah, that was cool." Draco said, grinning.

""Alright, here's the plan." Severus said more seriously.  "I am going in front, Sirius, in the back, Harry, Sylvia, and Draco?  You three in the middle.  We will walk until the cave ends.  Remus, you stay right here.

"They say that there is a shrine in the middle of the space; it's almost like a room.  And the shrine should be glowing.  If so, then that is Invisus Veritas.  In order to take power of it, one must know how to take it.  They must have the power that they need.  Now, I'm not sure what that means, but I am sure one of us will know when the time comes.  Once we have the power, we use it to destroy Dumbledore.  I'd also like to see if we can destroy it so nothing like this ever happens again."

Draco and Sirius were looking at him open-mouthed., Sylvia and Harry were looking at each other with amazement, and Remus just kind of stood there, smiling.

"And what kind of danger might there be, Severus?" Sirius asked with great respect.

"If Invisus Veritas isn't properly taken, it will destroy everything within a mile of this place.  And since Dumbledore's coming, he could kill us too.  Other than that, this place is completely safe."

"What about traps?" Draco asked.

Severus broke his posture. "I'd call them more than traps…perhaps curses."

"Curses?" Sylvia gulped.

"The usual.  Poison, exploding, instant death, falling to your death, knives, swords, rocks, lifelong stupidity, you know."

""Exploding?" Sylvia asked in a small voice.

"Yeah.  Well, let's go.  We need to beat Dumbledore there."

"Good luck!" Remus said, quite relieved he wasn't going in the cave.  "And please don't die."

"We'll try not to." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry had been pretty silent this entire time, just thinking.  Would he be able to survive against the most powerful person on the Earth?  Maybe Draco was right.  Maybe one of them would die.  And that person would be him.  Harry Potter-Snape.

As they entered the cave, Draco noticed a rather large drop in the temperature.  He shivered.

"Draco, are you cold?" Sirius asked from behind him.

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you get in front of Sylvia?  She was smart enough to wear a jacket."

"But she's in front of Harry."

"So?  You three can move." Sirius' face held a smile that looked phony.

"Draco, do you want my jacket?  It doesn't match your outfit, but its warm." Sylvia offered.

"Sure" Draco took her jacket and put it on. **At least it wasn't fluffy.**

As they moved onward, Severus suddenly stopped at a narrow passageway.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The first of many traps.  These are the flying sword and knives traps.  Sirius, you'd better set these ones off.  As a dog, you're quick and smart enough to dodge most of the blows.  There are some low ones, so watch out."

"Most of the blows?" Sirius muttered, and turned into a dog, running across the passageway, very much like Indiana Jones as knives and swords and poison darts flew across the wall and hit the other wall.  Sirius jumped a fair few times and now was on the other side.

"Alright.  Harry, Sylvia, Draco, go on." Severus commanded.  "Be sure to watch the walls, just in case Sirius missed something."

They ran across the passageway, but nothing happened.  Severus quickly strode across and looked at the next room.  "This is either falling to your death or instant death." Severus checked the room out.  "This is the falling one, so watch your step."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked uneasily.

"Because in the last passageway, there were skeletons with knives in their sides.  If this room was instant death or poison, then there'd be skeletons around.  Oh, and if it was exploding, there'd be parts.  It could be a dissolving solution chamber, so e careful."

"Dissolving???" Sylvia stared at him in horror.

"Yes.  There are certain potions that turn into gas.  The gas hits the victim's lungs and they immediately dissolve.  There'd be nothing left of there.  But, if you hear hissing or see any type of colored gas, stay low and follow my lead."

"You should be a professional optimist." Sylvia grumbled as they walked into the room.

"Whatever happened to being a Logic teacher?" he asked.

Almost instantly, the room crumbled beneath their feet.  Severus, Harry, and Sylvia made it across immediately, but Sirius was clutching the side of the ground and Draco was beginning to fall.  Sirius grabbed his hand, and the two hung for their dear lives.  Harry and Severus helped them up, Harry taking Draco's hand a little longer than he should have.  The two stared at each other, and then Harry looked away and dropped his hand.

**(N/A: SEE?!?!  There is gonna be slash in here!)**

"Severus, Draco, Sylvia, go ahead of me and Harry real quick.  I'd like to speak with him." Sirius said rather quickly.

Severus looked at Sirius and they spoke with their eyes for a few moments.  Severus got his drift and told Sylvia and Draco to follow him, because he knew that they wouldn't want to miss the sudden death trap.

"Harry, are you-attracted to Draco?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up immediately.  "If I was…"

"Then I'd tell you that it was only the spell making you think that way.  That's what powerful Dark Magic does.  I just hope you're smart enough to know that."

"The soul mate spell-"

"Yes, it does that.  Those are the consequences.  I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"But why are you sorry about it?"

"Because you shouldn't-be that way, with a boy you hate."

"But we don't hate each other!  I don't think we ever did.  It was more of just not understanding each other."

"But you disliked him.  You should be in love with someone who is more suitable."

Harry's eyes flashed.  "Sirius-I appreciate what you've done for me, and don't you ever forget that.  Its just-maybe you shouldn't-judge things like that."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I am.  I want what's best for you."

Harry's eyes softened.  "Maybe this is best for me. I mean, the only person I've ever been truly attracted to was Cho.  And she's…well, she's a crybaby.

Draco slunk away from Sylvia and Severus and started listening in on Sirius and Harry's conversation.

"I need someone brave, not someone who wants to get all mushy."

"I understand that, but don't you think Cho would be more suitable than Draco?" Sirius asked him gently.

"Maybe."

Draco had heard enough.  His feelings were quite wounded and he walked towards Sylvia, who was poking a rock with her wand.  She claimed that it would explode if poked enough.

"-But I wan him more." Harry said, and began walking towards Sylvia, Severus, and a very hurt Draco.

********************************************

And so they passed through the traps easily, finally coming upon a door.  A locked metal door.  Draco had been pretty silent and Sylvia was left to cheer up the party, as Severus, Harry, and Sirius were concentrating on other things.

"So what's this?" she asked.

"The door to Invisus Veritas." Severus replied, looking slightly nervous.

"And how do we get through it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Oh." She replied.

"A spell?" Sirius suggested.

So the three all argued what to do, while Harry continued thinking.  **Should I talk to him?  Tell him how I feel?  What if he doesn't feel the same way?  That'd be awful and I can't just ignore him the rest of my life.  We share souls.  Dam, this sucks.**

Meanwhile, Draco was pondering his own thoughts.  **He doesn't think I'm brave.  He thinks I'm mushy.  And to top it all off, he likes Cho.  But does he like me?  I mean, an hour ago, on the airplane, and on the bus, it seemed like he did.  Stupid mixed signals.  I wish I had listened to mother talk about mixed signals people give you.  Of course, she also warned me that if it were a guy, I'd curse him straight away.  Damn, this sucks.**

"Uh, are you two gonna help us or put on stupid faces until we all grow old and die?" Sylvia asked, completely oblivious to their obvious confusion.

"Huh?  Oh yeah.  Sure." Draco said automatically.

"Which one?"

"The second one?" Draco asked.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"No." he replied.

"Well, you'd better listen!  Oi!  Harry!  Do you think you can help!  I mean, you're all Dark Magicy and stuff."

"Any wizard would have known Sylvia belonged somewhere other than Slytherin.  No loyal Slytherin would have used the term ,"Dark Magicy and stuff.

Harry looked over at Sylvia.  "I can try."

"Alright, clear the way!  The oh-so powerful-evil-but-good-famous-wizard Harry Potter coming the save the day, so please boys, step aside." She said, bowing sarcastically at Harry's feet, and telling Sirius and Severus to do the same.

Harry thought for a moment and then simply said, "Open."

Nothing happened.  Because what was on his mind right now (Draco), he began to get angry.  He needed to get to Invisus Veritas and Dumbledore.  **Come on, stupid evil!  You're supposed to be inside of me!  Where the FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?**

Harry felt a sudden shadow pull at him and his posture changed.  Sylvia gave a little yelp when she saw his face, for his eyes had turned quickly flashed red, and now shadowed.  "OPEN!" he demanded, pointing his wand at the lock.

The door opened, and Harry's normal face came back, exhausted.

Inside the room, right in the middle, was a white concrete stone.  Sand surrounded it.  It was completely dark in there, except for one blue light that shone directly on the stone.

"Invisus Veritas is a –" Sylvia started.

"I think it's a stone.  Or at least, that's where its power is." Severus answered.

"Do you just take it?" Draco asked.

"No." Sirius replied.  "It has to be harder than that."

Harry had been staring at the stone for a while, and then heard a young girl's voice ask, "Your name?"

"Huh?" he asked out loud.

"Everyone looked at him.  "What?" they asked.

"A voice-she asked me for my name."

"Your name?"

"Um, Harry Potter."

"Is that your full name?"

"No, it's Harry Potter-Snape."

"Your business here?"

"To defeat Dumbledore and destroy the power of Invisus Veritas."

The girl chuckled.  "Right.  Well, just go up to the stone.  Your paperwork is all in order.  You'll know what to do.  Good luck, because if you mess up, you'll get a slight jolt and the image of your dead body will haunt your friends' memories for life."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"No problem" she replied

So Harry walked towards the stone. He was curious, so he stuck out his hand into the light.  His hand turned to bone.  He gasped and took it out.  It was perfectly fine.

He then proceeded to try and pick up the stone, but because it was so heavy, he was clearly unsuccessful.

He pondered about how to gain this power, as Sirius, Severus, Sylvia, and Draco started to discuss what they should do next.

Then, suddenly, Harry straightened up and yelled, "I'VE GOT IT!"

But it was too late.  For Albus Dumbledore strode into the room at that very moment.

Sylvia screamed, Severus and Sirius stood their ground, and Draco whipped out his wand and bellowed, "Expellairmus!" 

Dumbledore hit the spell with his own wand and it absorbed the spell.  "Nice spell, Mr. Malfoy.  Very quick too.  If I wasn't me, then you would have properly disarmed me.  But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you.  At least, not intentionally.  I came here to kill Harry and Sylvia and take the power of Invisus Veritas."

"Why me?" Sylvia asked.

"Because you should have never been born.  And you also have the power to use Invisus Veritas.  I don't want any rebels once I'm ruler of everything."

"You've misinterpreted its power, Dumbledore." Harry said quietly.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Invisus Veritas is the Hated Truth, not Make me Ruler of this World.  If you gain the power, things will happen to you."

Sylvia smiled proudly at her brother.  "There are times when I truly love him."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Invisus Veritas is the most powerful object on this earth.  If I gain power on that, then I will be able to gain power of anything I want."

"Harry grinned.  "For once, you shouldn't be a Logic teacher.  That statement is completely false.  Only are you true when both the antecedent and the consequent are true.  Which they are not." Harry said, smiling at a seething Dumbledore.  "Go on.  I dare you.  Take the power of Invisus Veritas.  I don't want it."

"Harry, if he-"

"Shut up for once Sirius.  I know what I'm doing and I finally understand what Voldemort meant."

"Sirius was silent.  Dumbledore laughed.  "You're believing a dead fool?  Tell me, Harry, how did you get so stupid?"

"Voldemort was evil, and we both wanted to kill each other.  But he was on another side: the Powerful.  He knew what he was talking about, and now, so do I."

Dumbledore walked closer to the stone.

"Go ahead, do it!" Harry said mockingly.

Dumbledore took at chance and placed his hand on the stone and closed his eyes, transferring his energy to the stone.

His eyes suddenly jerked open, and the blue light went out.  It was pitch black for a while, and then two blue lights came out from Dumbledore's eyes.  Wind picked up and the sand blew everywhere.  Harry could not see until finally, the wind stopped and actual light came into the room.

The first thing he noticed was Dumbledore on the floor, whimpering.  "The pain of these people.  They can't stand it.  Oh, how it hurts!" He cried.

"See what it does?  You have to carry the burden of Invisus Veritas!" Harry proclaimed triumphantly.

Dumbledore grinned cruelly and stood up.  "All of you have a little Invisus Veritas in you.  If I kill you, then my pain will be lessened."

"What do you intend?" Draco screamed.  "BLOW UP THE EARTH?!?!?!"

Sirius stared at Draco.  "DRACO!  DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!!!"

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes, actually.  But first, I want to kill you.  Let's see, stand in a line and I'll silence you all once by one.  Do it, or I won't make your death quick and painless."

They all moved into a line, completely terrified at what he would do next.  "You too, Harry.  Or rather, no.  I want to give you that famous spell I killed Voldemort with.  So your soul won't come back to haunt me."

"Wait.  How did you get Invisus Veritas?  You have no soul." Severus said.

Dumbledore laughed.  "You really don't pay attention toy uor children.  I got it from your beautiful daughter, Severus.  Quite the pure soul, despite her father." He said cruelly.

Severus ran over to Sylvia's limp body.  "Sylvia." He muttered before he began to sob.

Harry was already in tears, and as hard as he tried to move to Sylvia and Severus, Dumbledore held the power over him and would not let him move.  Draco was fighting his tears, and Sirius was sniffling.

"Sylvia, I love you.  And I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you.  I just wish you knew that." Severus said between sobs.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath.  "Now, now, let's be calm about this.  In a few minutes, you'll all be dead with her.  You'll-"

Before he could finish, Draco lunged at Dumbledore and tacked him to the ground.  "HOW COULD YOU?!" he screamed.  "She was my closest friend!  Why hurt her?!  I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" he screamed as loudly as he could, punching Dumbledore squarely in the chest.

"You know Draco, you are REALLY starting to bother me.  Avada, Ked-"

Before he could kill Draco, it was Sirius' turn to save him.  Sirius threw a piece of the now cracked stone at Dumbledore's head.

"My god." Dumbledore muttered.  "Can't I kill anyone in peace?!"

"Not if its Draco or anyone else in this room." Sirius replied, breathing heavily.

"You mean every person in this room who is alive." Dumbledore hissed.

It was silent for a moment, but Harry broke the silence by screaming, "CRUCIO!!!!!"

Dumbledore felt the pain and it hurt him, but he kept a normal face and did not scream.

Damn, that spell hurts.  Now, why would you do that?"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" he bellowed.  "I LOVED HER SO MUCH!"

And it was true.  He felt as if a part of him had been torn.

"You did now?" Dumbledore asked, showing no emotion.

"Yes _I **DID!**_  And now she won't ever come back!  I hate you, you bastard!!!!!"

"Now, now Harry.  Be calm.  If you are as powerful as they say you are, let's duel."

And so they dueled, both taking pretty good damage.  Dumbledore had tied up the others, so they wouldn't get away or try to fight him.  Soon, he and Harry were screaming Dark magic curses they didn't know they knew, and awful things were happening to both.

As they dueled, Harry thought of what Voldemort had told about the prophecy.  **Only will he be defeated at the time of his defeater's death.  I have to die.**, Harry realized.

Dumbledore took his sudden shock as an opportunity, and threw him to a corner of the room.

Harry could hear screaming, but he could only hear half of what they were screaming about.  All he could see was Dumbledore talking, but he couldn't what he was saying.  He heard Sylvia talking side his head, telling him that it would be okay, and just keep his eyes open.  **I'll try, Sylvia.  I'll try**

He saw his life flash before him Hermione, Ron, his father, his mother.  He'd be seeing his parents soon.  He'd see Cedric again.  Harry continued remembering everything that had ever happened to him.  **Goodbye Dudley.  Goodbye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  Goodbye McGonagall, goodbye Sirius, goodbye Father, goodbye…Draco.**

Harry saw a flash of dark green and blood red light and then knew it was over.

***************************************************************

::A few moments before::

Dumbledore took his sudden shock as an opportunity, and threw him into a corner.

"HARRY!  GET AWAY!" Sirius and Draco were screaming.  "YOU CAN MOVE!!!  PLEASE!!"

But Harry was frozen in terror.  A glazed look was on his face and he was muttering to someone.

"So, the famous Harry Potter is finally cornered by th famous Albus Dumbledore.  Oh, how I've longer for this moment since you were born.  Now, both the Snape spawn will be dead and I can live again."

"YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Sirius screamed.

Draco looked at him in shock at the sudden cussing, and then screamed, "IF YOU KILL HIM, I SWEAR!  I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

Severus was silent, tears streaming down his face.

And that was when he saw his wand on the ground.  Since he was tied up in a sitting position, he moved towards it, and picked it up with the back of his hands.  He muttered a spell and the wand cut through the ropes.  Dumbledore was busy taunting Harry, so he did not notice Severus moving around.

"Alright then.  Since you're not going to answer me, I'd better kill you!  _Excessum abolesco semper infinitas, infinito, caedo te!" _he roared as a jet of green and blood red light came from his wand.

It seemed like everything went in slow motion.  Severus stood up and began to run to the light, screaming, "NO!"

The curse hit Severus, and his eyes opened wide.  It took forever for him to hit the ground, his lifeless body crumpling beneath his feet.  He spoke only three words before he died.  "I love you."

Dumbledore screamed as his body was lifted up into the air.

Draco and Sirius were now sobbing hard, staring at Severus' dead body.  Harry had his eyes wide open, still unaware of what was happening.

Dumbledore's mouth opened and something flew out of it.  It hit Sylvia and her body jolted and twitched.

Then the room went pitch black, except for Dumbledore's body, which was now turning into a blinding light.  The light suddenly left and Dumbledore's skeleton fell to the ground.

The silence was broken by Sylvia's loud gasp as she took in a breath.  "Oh my god.  What happened?"

"Sylvia?" Draco asked in amazement.  "You're alive?"

"Haven't I always bee?"

"No." breathed Sirius.  "You died."

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore too your soul and just before he performed a killing curse on Harry, S-Severus got in front of it and saved us all."

"Oh my god, are they okay?"

"Harry is a little frozen right now and Severus is-is-gone."

Sylvia stared at Sirius.  "You're kidding me.  Father isn't dead."

"I'm afraid he is." Harry finally said, coming back to reality and staring at what was once his father.

Sylvia looked over and saw Severus.  "Oh my god!" she screamed and ran towards the two.

"Father, FATHER!  Wake up!  I'm alive!  You should be too!  Why are you dead?!" she broke into tears.

Harry put his arms around her and the two sobbed.  "I loved him and he never knew it!  Why didn't I ever tell him that straight out?  Why Harry, why him???"

**_Only will he be defeated at the time of his defeater's death._**

"You never know you'll miss someone until they're gone." Harry said, staring at Sylvia's face.

"But why him?" she cried.  "Why him." She stated.

"Because he was the one who deserved it the most.  And he is finally forgiven."

"What about Draco?" she whispered.  

"He was not meant to die.  Plus, he kicked Dumbledore's ass when he found out you died, so we're all even."

"I just wish I could have said goodbye."

"Me too.  I loved him so much.  I want him back with us."

And the twins burst into a fresh round of tears.

Draco and Sirius were still tied up, looking at each other.  "Will they ever help us?" Draco asked.

"Give them a moment.  I'm sure they'll realize that we are still here."

"Someday."

Sirius carried Severus' dead body and they all ran our, arrows and death gasses and all, completely unscathed.

"Remus was waiting for them.  Naked.

That cheered Sylvia up quite a bit.  She bit on her lip and grinned at him, and Harry grabbed her face and covered her eyes.  "But I want to look," she insisted.

"Here Professor Lupin.  Take Sylvia's coat." Draco smiled.

"Professor?"

"Yes."

"Call me Lupin or Remus, not Professor.  I'm not a teacher anymore."

"What about Werewolf?" Draco asked.

"No."  Remus then looked at Sirius, holding Severus.  "Oh my god."

"That was my reaction too." Sylvia muttered coldly.

"What happened?"

"He died to save Harry."

"Can't we bring him back?" Sylvia asked.

"No, we shouldn't.  It was his time to die, apparently, and he knew it." Sirius said gently.

"But it felt that it was my time to die." Harry said.  "It was so weird.  People were talking to me, telling me to keep my eyes open."

Draco laughed.  "Don't you think they meant as in, for an opportune moment?  I doubt they meant it literally."

Harry blushed slightly.

"So, what do we do now?" Remus asked after they all had gone through a moment of silence.

"I think we need to ride off into the sunset and just to spite Severus, go back to Hogwarts on our broomsticks and not on a flying Muggle thing."

*****************************************************

No, this is not the end!  The Epilogue still needs to be typed up, as I know you would like to know what happens to Harry and Draco and all of our friends!  Epilogue is coming soon!  R&R and tell me if you liked it!

And yes, I cried when writing this.

~Ashii Black


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

            Hello and welcome back to Invisus Veritas.  A few of you have said in both e-mails and reviews that you would like me to write a sequel to this…if this is still true, e-mail me with ideas for the new fic!  Lol

            After this fic, please check out Whisper, the fanfic that I am uploading along with this one.  Here is a short excerpt from it, just to show you what it's all about:

_            She laughed.  "Can a dead person do this?" she raised her wand, looked at Hermione, and said, "_Niahramae_l!"_

_            Hermione screamed as the tattoos disappeared from her face and she slowly had her own face return to her._

            Harry yelled out and tried to run towards Hermione, who was sobbing on the floor, but Aebriwya held him back, grinning.  Lily had made Hermione normal again.

_            "You served your purpose well, _mawaya diethaerah_.  But you are done.  And you know…too much." She laughed bitterly and cried, "_Avada Kedavra_!"_

            So, uh, does that sound good? Yes, that was a major cliffie and I'm sorry.  Lol, that's what I hafta do to get you people reading my stuff!  Lol

            So, Whisper isn't even finished, and it is at about 210 pages right now.  I will slowly but surely type up this fic and very slowly work on the sequel I'd like to write.

            If you read this and thought it was crap (which it could very well be), and if you just like really stupid comedy, while still having a storyline (a weird one), read _Letters to Harry and Draco_.  I do admit, the Maurader's Lost Letters and its Sequel are a lot dirtier and has some images LtHaD will never have (because of its rating and promises), but its my most successful fanfic!  Yay for successful fanfics and spelling successful right three times!

            Well, anyways….Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic.  After this, it is finally over.  

ON WITH THE FIC!

            Harry sighed and rolled over on his bed, staring at the ceiling  It had been a month after that horrible day, and Ron and Hermione had really warmed up to he and Sylvia after they realized that Harry had mostly been telling the truth.  They attempted to be friendly to Draco, but he just laughed and continued talking to Sylvia, who had taken some pretty bad emotional damage after they left the cave.  Draco had been pretty cold to Harry after hearing Harry and Sirius' conversation, and mostly ignoring him, except to sometimes give him a glare and once, he even said, "Pass the potatoes." to him.

            Everyone was completely shocked when they found out about Dumbledore, but everything seemed to add up correctly, although they five left out the part where Severus was also Harry's father and Sylvia was Harry's sister, for obvious personal reasons.  They also did not include the soul mate portion of their story, mainly because Draco and Harry did not want to be heard about as close friends, especially since Draco had been ignoring him for a month.

            McGonagall was appointed temporary Headmaster and since he wanted to be near Harry, Sirius took on Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Most students were happy with it, after all, his name had been cleared and he was a great person, but some had their complaints, like most always do.

            Sylvia had suddenly become a role model for everyone, and she became very popular and eventually later known as Harry Potter's partner-in-crime, as she was just as bad as Harry, Hermione, and Ron when they wanted to cause trouble.  She also became the part-time Potions Master, impressing everyone on how much she knew beyond NEWT level.

            Remus was offered a full-time Auror job, as long as he was careful and was watched closely at the full moon.

            Harry looked into his mirror and started thinking about Draco. Why was he acting like an ass? he wondered.

            Ron walked into the room.   "Harry, what are you doing?"

            "Thinking."

            "About your crush, who you still won't tell me who it is?"

            "Yeah."

            "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

            All Harry could think of was to think, **Its not a she**  "You know what?  That is precisely what I'm going to do." And he stood up and walked out or the room.  Ron smiled and said, "Hermione, you can come out of the closet now."

            Hermione squealed and jumped out of the wardrobe in their room and tackled Ron to the bed.

            "Hey Draco!  Can I talk to you real quick?" Harry said, seeing him in the library.

            Draco looked at the book.  "Sure.  I'm only cramming for exams, because they aren't important.  So speak."

            "Come over here." Harry demanded.

            Draco sighed and followed Harry into an empty prefect bathroom.

            "Draco, why have you been ignoring me?"

            Draco took in a deep breath and mimicked, "_I need someone who's brave, not who wants to get all mushy.  'I understand that, but don't you think that Cho would be more suitable than Draco?' 'Maybe.'"_

Harry laughed.  "You didn't hear what I said after that, you twit!  '_But I want him more.'_  I was talking about you being brave!"

            Draco looked at him in shock (and definitely embarrassment).  "Seriously?"

            "As serious as I'll ever get."

            And then Harry's mouth went to Draco's.

            Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, no forcefulness that Draco had felt when sleeping with the female Slytherins.  But kisses cannot last forever, especially when you have Sylvia Snape as your sister and best friend.

            "OH GOD!  What are you two doing?!" a voice asked with a very sarcastic edge.

            Harry groaned.  "Sylvia!  How'd you get in here?!"

            "Um, you left the door open." She jeered.  "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

            Draco grinned.  "You were right all along. I was worried that they whole you admiring my muscles didn't work."

            Harry stared at them.  "Wait, you set that part up?"

            Sylvia nodded.  "I even kissed his cheek, hoping that you would walk in at the last moment, but you didn't and I had to scrub my mouth out.  Harry, how can you kiss him?!"

            Draco smiled and took Harry's hand.  "We had to try it.  I wasn't sure if you liked me back."

            "I don't believe you two." Harry said.

            The three all had a good laugh and walked out of the bathroom, talking about where their lives would lead them next.

            _Seven Years Later:_

            Sylvia became one of the more popular Ministers of Magic, and is now currently dating George Weasley (she already dated Fred, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, but she and George have lasted the longest).  They started flirting at graduation ceremony, but George was already seeing Alicia Spinnet.  George dumped her a year ago, and he and Sylvia have been happy ever since.  She misses her father very much, and she believes that she can still talk to him.  Once, she got in an argument with him (or so she claimed) when she chose wheat over rye bread.  But she now devotes her life to making sure that he would be incredibly proud of her if he were alive today.

            Ron and Hermione got married immediately after graduation and had 8 kids (must run in the Weasley blood).  Hermione is the Arithmancy teacher and Ron is (you guessed it) Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and very much enjoys it.

            Remus became one of the better Aurors in history and has had two wives, both Aurors and divorced him because of time management.  He is currently single and likes long walks and romantic dinners.

            Sirius turned out to become Headmaster a few years ago and finally admitted that he may have felt something for Severus, but he won't say any more than that (Harry, Sylvia, and Draco didn't need any more).  All of the kids love him, and if the parents had any problems with him, the mothers melt when they see his face and charm the fathers' worries away.  He is now married to Ashii Black (…) and the two make a great team.  Ashii teaches Transfiguration, as she is a Metamorphmagi and specializes in that category (Hey, a girl can dream, can't she??  …::Remember Mary Sue::… **tribute**…wait, I hate Mary-Sues…they disgust me…oh well, get over it).

            Draco and Harry are stilltogether and madly in love.  People were slightly scared about two enemies becoming lovers, but they got over it.  Draco became a savvy investor in the Wizard Market, while Harry fulfilled his dream to become a…stripper! (Wait…wrong fic.  Scratch that)  Harry became an Auror and worked beside Remus.

            Severus may be dead, but he is not forgotten.  Lily and James all decided to forgive him and the three party hardied like there was no tomorry (not together though) all day and all night and everything they see is just blue, like them, inside and outside…etc.

THE END 

            Now, I don't want a "This is good, I want a sequel" review!  The longer the review the faster I update and write and the more inspired I am!  So please review and tell all of your friends about this fanfic, so I can be happy that this fic wasn't a total failure…

Luv and Hugs until next fic (READ IT!  IT WILL BE UP!!!!!!!!!!)

~Ashii Black


End file.
